


Happy Endings

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: A collection of drabbles with happy endings.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of drabbles that I post on my tumblr, biggayunicornplushie. I took a solemn vow to never put our boys in situations with sad endings, so enjoy all these fluff pieces! 
> 
> Feel free to request a drabble here or on my tumblr.
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew holds Garrett's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for Gandrew Week hosted on Tumblr.

The first time Andrew held Garrett's hand in public, it was 2am in a nearly deserted grocery store during a late night run to get more snacks for their movie night.

Garrett glanced down at their linked hands the moment he felt Andrew's groping fingers, confusion written all over his face. "What are you doing, Andrew?"

"I'm holding my boyfriend's hand."

The corners of Garrett's lips twitched. "But babe, someone could see," he whispered dramatically.

"This aisle's empty." Andrew picked up a bag of chips to study nonchalantly.

"Oh." Garrett tried not to let his disappointment seep through. He knew Andrew was a private person, and he respected it. But even so, if only he could flaunt his perfect boyfriend out in public....People would get sick of him, but he wouldn't care. No one was more important to him than Andrew.

"But if it wasn't," Andrew continued, putting the chips back, "I wouldn't care." He brought their hands up to his mouth, planting a kiss on the back of Garrett's hand. He smiled up at his tall lover, who was glowing with excitement. "Not anymore."

"You're finally not ashamed of me?" Garrett asked, humor tinging his voice.

Andrew gasped exaggeratedly, letting his mouth hang open. "Garr-Bear!" he scolded lightly. "I've never been ashamed of you.

Garrett giggled. "I know, I'm just goofing." He stepped closer to Andrew, who bumped back against the shelves, and stole a quick kiss.

Andrew snaked his other hand into Garrett's hair, pulling him back for another.

Time seemed to stand still as they drowned in one another. They didn't notice the announcement that played overhead, calling for a specific employee. They didn't notice the rattling of a cart that passed by at the end of the aisle. Only the squeals of teenage girls had the power to disrupt them and pull them back to reality.

"Oh my God, it's Garrett Watts!"

"And Andrew Siwicki!"

"O. M. G. Are they dating?"

Garrett tried to pull away, for Andrew's sake. He didn't complain, though, when Andrew wouldn't let him go.


	2. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew realizes this friends with benefits situation he has with Garrett won't work anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for Gandrew Week hosted on Tumblr.

Garrett was always a ray of golden sunshine to Andrew. He brightened any room he was in with his beaming smile. He was a positive man eager to please, helping however he could at every turn. So when he offered to help a sexually frustrated friend one day, Andrew was unable to refuse.

They quickly fell into a routine where anytime Andrew needed a little relief, he would squeeze Garrett's hand and they would find somewhere more private, if they weren't already alone. It as always frenzied and desperate and a little rough and so very, very hot. But it never lasted as long as Andrew wanted.

Andrew found himself craving Garrett's touch. He would squeeze Garrett's hand more than his body told him he needed to, but he found it very easy to get going once he saw those darkened, lust filled eyes looking down at him.

They didn't really talk about it - there was an assumed mutual understanding that it was a purely physical thing between two good friends - and Andrew was mostly glad of that fact. For if they ever did, he would have to confront why exactly he needed to have Garrett on and around him to feel something. He shoved any thoughts about it deep down, but after a month or so of sharing his body with Garrett, it suddenly crashed down on him at the most inopportune moment: during a heavy petting session.

Andrew was straddling Garrett on his bed, both men grinding against one another as their mouths battled for dominance, their hands tugging at hair and clothes, their nails scratching against bare skin. It was heated and passionate and set Andrew's loins aflame, but all that stopped when, without warning, every little thing he loved about Garrett flooded his brain. It felt so out of place it successfully made him pause and pull away.

"What's wrong?" Garrett panted out, straining to resume what they had been doing.

"Hold on." Andrew placed a hand on Garrett's chest, holding him down while steadying himself, and took in the sight in of the man beneath him. Garrett's face was flushed, his golden hair sticking to his forehead, his pupils dilated, his lips raw. Perfection.

Overwhelmed with yearning, Andrew leaned forward to kiss him. A soft, chaste kiss. A kind of kiss that had never passed between them before. He pulled back for a moment, giving Garrett a chance to throw him off, before allowing himself to kiss him again. And again and again and again. They were all brief and gentle kisses; Andrew refused to let his lips part outside of drawing in air.

It seemed like both countless hours and only mere seconds had passed by the time Garrett rested his hands on Andrew's shoulders pointedly. "What are you doing, Andrew?" he asked, confusion present in his voice.

Not knowing how to answer, Andrew searched Garrett's eyes with his own. They were full of emotions Andrew couldn't quite place. "I love you, Garrett."

Garrett's mouth fell open, but he couldn't seem to find the words to express whatever this confession caused him to feel.

"I love you," Andrew repeated. "I'm in love with you, I think. So we can't do this anymore. We need to stop. It's not fair. Not to you, or to me." He rolled off Garrett and onto his back, feeling too defeated and broken to get up and leave like he probably should have.

"Andrew..." Garrett finally managed.

"I'm sorry if this ruins everything," Andrew whispered, tossing a hand over his forehead dramatically. The sudden heartache he was feeling was very real, though.

"Andrew, I love you, too."

Andrew pulled his hand away, surprised at the sincerity he heard Garrett's voice. He was too afraid to look at him, though, so he kept his gaze directed toward the ceiling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in love with you, too."

Andrew tentatively rolled onto his side, coming face to face with Garrett. He inspected his eyes and the lines on his face, desperately looking for something to tell him that the the man in front of him was just joking. He couldn't find anything.

Tears started to fall from his eyes - happy, relieved, disbelieving tears. "What the hell have we been doing then?" he cried out, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Having each other the only way we thought we could." Garrett reached out to cup Andrew's cheek, wiping his tears away. "But now we know better," he murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

Andrew finally let himself feel the spark he had been self-sabotaging all these weeks. He sidled closer to Garrett, the plans they made just moments before forgotten as their curled lips moved against each other lovingly. Andrew felt completely fulfilled kissing the beaming smile of his golden boy.


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett's relationship is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for Gandrew Week hosted on Tumblr.

Andrew's worst fear came into fruition one normal, otherwise insignificant morning when he woke up to find his name and face plastered all over the YouTube drama channels.

_**Garrett Watts and Andrew Siwicki secretly dating?** _

_**Andrew Siwicki and Garrett Watts together longer than you think!** _

_**Shane Dawson's camera man and best friend caught doing WHAT???** _

_**Love story behind the camera: Andrew Siwicki and Garrett Watts** _

Andrew slapped Garrett's chest lightly but insistently until the sleeping man grumbled that he was awake. "Garrett, look at this!" He shoved his phone under Garrett's nose.

Garrett peered down at the small screen, blinking sleep out of his eyes. They widened as he registered what he was looking at. "Oh." Before Andrew could say anything, he clicked on one of the videos with a quick finger.

"Garrett, no!" Andrew started to object. But soon, he too was drawn into the video, which showed a blurry recording of the two of them sharing a quick kiss in a parking lot. Despite the quality, it was obviously Andrew reaching up for a kiss from Garrett.

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done that," Andrew muttered. He missed the saddened look that crossed Garrett's face, too focused on the memory of him stupidly thinking the parking lot was empty. "What are we gonna do?" he asked hoarsely.

Garrett sighed heavily. "Well, we can ignore it, we can address it and lie, or we can address it and tell the truth."

Andrew studied the face of his covert lover. He knew Garrett wasn't exactly thrilled keeping their relationship a secret, but he had agreed. He agreed for him. Because he loved him. And even now, Andrew was able to see the reluctant acceptance hidden underneath the love ever present in his eyes.

Realization dawned on Andrew in that moment. How selfish had he been, forcing Garrett to keep quiet about their relationship. He knew Garrett wasn't the most public influencer, but he also knew that he had been pining for a boyfriend for years. Now he had one, and he couldn't even properly celebrate that fact. He was willing to sacrifice that for him. Because he loved him...

And Andrew loved him, too. He never wanted to limit the man whose personality was often too much for the world, in the best way possible. If he couldn't tell the world how proud he was to have Garrett Watts love him, he didn't deserve to be loved by him. Setting his jaw, Andrew hoped this outward display of determination would outweigh the fear still lingering in his heart. "Let's tell the truth, then."

Garrett raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Andrew didn't blame him. He never expected to come out about this, somehow getting it in his mind that he could get away with never having to. He was always so careful every time they were out in public, so careful that he would sometimes push Garrett away. Garrett never let on how cruel doing so was, and it weighed heavily on Andrew's heart as he finally took the time to consider it.

Now, he was vulnerable to the world, exposed without his consent because he slipped up, because he wasn't careful enough, because he was unable to keep Garrett at just an arms length anymore. Regardless of his desperate desire for privacy, he knew he was suddenly thrust into a position where he had to face public scrutiny head on or potentially lose the love of his life.

"Baby, are you sure?" Garrett asked worriedly. "If you're not ready to come out..."

Andrew stroked Garrett's cheeks lovingly, warmed by his concern. Garrett always made him feel so loved. "I'd rather be out and with you than stay hidden alone."

"You're not alone," Garrett murmured, his eyes softening.

"I'm making sure of that." Andrew brushed Garrett's hair back from his forehead and drew him in for a sweet kiss.

Their lips remained connected for a while, hands roaming lightly, before Garrett's demeanor shifted. He stood up. "Okay, put on a shirt."

"Wait, what are we doing?" Andrew watched Garrett now rifling through his closet, dumbfounded.

"We're making a video."

"Oh..."

Garrett paused and moved back to Andrew, titling his head up so that he was looking at him properly. "We want to get ahead of this, right?" Andrew nodded. "Then we should make a response now."

"But it's so early..." Andrew complained, failing to think of any other valid reason to refuse.

"Come on, baby."

With a grunt, Andrew stumbled to his feet to get ready to expose himself in a way he never thought he would.

Garrett started his video as he normally did, though this time he was sitting on his couch. Andrew paced anxiously outside of the frame until he was needed, too anxious to appreciate how lovely his boyfriend was when he worked.

"So what am I doing wasting your time? I know that's what you're thinking. Am I dating my sweet, dear friend Andrew Siwicki or aren't I? Well, I'll let him tell you." Garrett looked over at Andrew, a light smile on his face. It slipped when he saw Andrew frozen with fear. "Andrew," he called out gently.

Andrew shook himself, doing what he could to mentally give himself that final push. He had to do this, for Garrett and for himself. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He couldn't look at the camera.

"Hey, baby," Garrett said softly. "We don't have to do this."

Andrew shook his head, his eyes flickering to the accusing camera in front of them. "I love you," he choked out with a quavering voice. "And I want the world to know. I'm tired of hiding just how much I love you." He lifted a shaking hand to Garrett's cheek.

Garrett placed his larger hand over Andrew's, steadying it. "You're a nervous boy, Andrew Siwicki, but you're my nervous boy," he teased lightly.

Andrew giggled and kissed Garrett, partly for any dense viewers out there who needed it spelled out even more, but mostly because he just loved kissing his best friend.

Andrew hardly registered how Garrett chose to end his video; he was too entranced by how open his face was, how brightly his eyes shone, when talking about him to his viewers. And every time Garrett tore his gaze away from the camera to look in his direction, gracing him with his beautiful smile, Andrew felt all of his uncertainty wash away to be replaced with nothing but love.


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett enters a candle shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for Gandrew Week hosted on Tumblr.

It was a windy day when Garrett wandered into an unassuming candle shop, happy to escape the chilly weather. There was no one inside except for a red-headed worker handling something behind the counter.

"Welcome to The Candle Siwicki," the employee greeted him automatically. Garrett didn't notice the slight widening of his eyes when he finally looked up.

The tall customer walked up to him with a smile that made Andrew's breath catch in his throat. "Thanks, Andrew." The words rolled out smoothly as the man leaned against the counter, getting even closer. Andrew tittered nervously, a little spooked that this stranger knew his name (until he remembered he was wearing a name tag, of course). "Oh, Siwicki!" the man exclaimed, peering closer at the tag on Andrew's chest. "Do you own this place?"

"Yeah, it's a small family business."

"That's so neat!"

"Thank you, sir. W-what's your name?" Andrew stuttered out. He normally didn't ask customers this, but he had to admit he had yet to see a customer as attractive as this one.

"Garrett. Watts."

Andrew couldn't help but smile at Garrett's warm grin. "What brings you here, Garrett Watts?"

Not too many people called Garrett by his full name, but as he looked over the handsome man in front of him, he decided he wouldn't mind if this Andrew fellow ever called him that again. "My friend - he's a YouTuber - gave me a thousand dollars to spend for him and I figured, what makes a home complete if not a candle?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Wow. Well, you came to the right place, then."

Garrett's face lit up as he took in the store. "Looks like it! It's so quaint, I love it." He turned to the main wall holding a variety of candles, missing the pleased look that crossed Andrew's face.

Andrew felt like he was throwing away his years of professionalism as he moved from behind the counter. He didn't care much for strangers - if it was up to him, he would be doing something that involved less of the public, like video editing, but he couldn't just abandon the family business - so normally he would leave the customers to their own devices. But this hopeless man in front of him, with his hair all over the place and his half tucked in shirt, surely needed his assistance.

He stepped up beside Garrett, feeling his pulse quicken as he realized just how much this man towered over him. "This one's a popular one," he suggested, trying to keep his voice from revealing his very unprofessional feelings. He picked up a light pink candle labeled Cherry Blossom.

Before he could lift it higher than chest level for the tall man, Garrett stuck his nose over his shoulder. Andrew glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and saw that his attention was elsewhere.

Of course, Garrett wanted to focus on what the candle shop owner was showing him, but Shane had just sent him an urgent text regarding this surprise box video. So he leaned over to smell the candle, keeping his eyes on his phone as he tried to send a quick response back. His fingers stilled when the most delectable scent hit him, though. He closed his eyes and impulsively leaned closer to Andrew, taking another deep whiff. "Mmm," he hummed. "That smells really good." If his eyes had been open, he would have seen that the candle was no longer near him, held by shaking hands.

Andrew's breath faltered when the taller man stepped even closer, heat radiating off of him. He was so caught off guard he almost dropped the candle. Steadying his hands, he took a step forward and put the candle down before he actually did. "It's Cherry Blossom," he informed Garrett, averting his gaze.

When he looked back up, he saw Garrett sniffing the same candle. His brow was furrowed in confusion. "That's not it," he muttered.

Andrew quickly handed another candle to Garrett. "Maybe it was Amber and Vanilla?"

Garrett sniffed it and shook his head. He picked up Pomegranate. Again, he shook his head.

Almost desperately, Andrew shoved candle after candle near Garrett's nose, hoping one of them would be the right scent. The thought of disappointing this beautiful stranger drove him forward on this quest for a mystery smell.

Garrett let out a heavy sigh when they had gone through every candle and still didn't find what he was looking for. He feared he would never be blessed with that perfect smell ever again. He couldn't even explain it - it just reminded him a bit of home. If he ever found it again, he promised himself he would proceed to drown in it and never lose it again.

But he didn't have much hope. "Maybe my nose was just playing tricks on me," he told Andrew, dejected.

The red-headed man stepped closer, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Garrett."

An idea suddenly hit Garrett. "Hold on," he mumbled. He closed the distance between them.

Andrew felt his heart jump to his throat as Garrett leaned in, his head nearly buried in the crook of his neck, and breathed in deeply.

"You're what smells so good," Garrett murmured. His breath was hot on Andrew's skin.

Nervous and not knowing what else to do, Andrew started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh!" Suddenly aware of the incriminating position he had put them in, Garrett quickly stepped back and laughed as well, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Man, you just smell really good. If only I could turn you into a candle and take you home," he joked.

His brain had run far, far away minutes ago, at the first sight of Andrew's smile, so he didn't quite realize what he had said until he saw red tinging Andrew's round cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat. "I mean-. Um, I'll just take that one." He pointed to a random spot on the candle wall before retreating back to the counter, silently berating himself for being such a fool.

Andrew took a moment to try to compose himself. He then picked up a candle that was in the general direction of where Garrett had pointed and slowly walked back around the counter. Without a word, he rung it up. He hated this awkwardness that now hung in the air, but he wasn't sure how to fix it.

Garrett silently paid and took a hold of the paper bag containing Cherry Blossom. "Thank you," he mumbled. He didn't leave right away though, staring at his hands, obviously still mortified at what had happened moments ago.

Andrew saw his chance and made a snap decision to throw all professionalism out the window.

Garrett finally took a breath, puffing his chest out, deciding to at least try to look dignified as he walked away. "Right. Have a good day, Andrew."

"Wait, Garrett. Here's your receipt." Andrew slid the thin paper over the counter.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

Confused, Garrett glanced down at the receipt. At the bottom of it, he saw neat handwriting spelling out a very specific set of numbers. Realizing what he was looking at, Garrett reached out and took it. His fingers brushed lightly against Andrew's, though he would never tell if it was an accident or not.

"In case you need another candle to take home," Andrew explained quietly, the innuendo hanging in the air.

Completely floored and maybe in love, Garrett flashed what he hoped was a charming smile. "Cool," was the only dumb thing he could think to say as he tucked the receipt into his shirt pocket. Torn between wanting to stay with this handsome candle shop owner forever and wanting to run away before the mush in his head embarrassed him any further, Garrett turned to leave, but not before seeing the smirk forming on Andrew's face.

Garrett hardly noticed the cold as he returned to the windy street, warmed completely by the red-headed candle shop owner's phone number resting against his heart.


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett protects Andrew during quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after speculation regarding Shane wanting Andrew to risk his life working for him back in LA.

Andrew threw his phone onto the large, bee themed bed with a groan, tossing his hand over his forehead.

Garrett peeked his head in, grinning happily. "Andrew! Breakfast!"

Andrew heaved a sigh and got to his feet, head drooping.

Garrett was next to him in an instant. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Andrew sighed again, dramatically. "Shane won't lay off." He felt the corner of his lip twitch as he saw Garrett's demeanor change completely. "He texts me everyday practically, asking when I think I'll be comfortable enough to go back to LA. Like I'm the problem and not the fuckin' pandemic."

Without a word, Garrett whipped his phone out of his pocket and began calling Shane (who was still a contact only so he would know when to not answer).

Andrew watched him with anticipation. Garrett was the sweetest man he knew, but he secretly loved this side of him, this side that only he could bring out.

"Garrett?" Shane's muffled voice came out.

"Put it on speaker," Andrew whispered.

Garrett complied. "Shane, you listen up." His low voice sent shivers down Andrew's spine. "You keep your dirty claws away from my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Shane demanded, completely baffled. "Who are you-?"

" _Andrew_ and I are not returning to LA anytime soon. I would rather cut your head off than have you risk his life so you can _try_ to make a film that won't flop this time."

"Yeah!" Andrew found himself cheering. He gripped Garrett's bicep, buzzing with excitement.

"Andrew? Is that you? What is going on?"

"You are _not_ more important than Andrew, and neither is anything you make. I don't give a _fuck_ what bullshit your fans feed you. So unless you're _literally dying_ , you are not to talk to him until he texts you to let you know he's coming back. Several months from now, and that's a promise!" Garrett hung up, his breathing escalated. His eyes were wild, still completely riled up.

Andrew loved it. "Gee, Garrett. I'm about to get fired, aren't I?" he laughed, eyes shining.

That made Garrett snap out of it. His eyes widened and pure panic crossed his face. "Oh my god. Andrew, I'm so sorry! I can fix this! I can-"

Andrew stopped Garrett's frantic hands before he could call Shane back. "It's fine, baby. I promise. Whatever happens, happens."

Garrett frowned. Andrew smoothed out the creases in his forehead and he relaxed a bit. "Are you sure?"

Andrew nodded before leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "You're my hero," he whispered, laying his arms over his broad shoulders.

Garrett slid his hands around Andrew's waist, staring down at him with doting eyes. "Well. Now that I have saved you from the evil dragon, your breakfast awaits, princess."


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett talk about going back to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after realizing Garrett and Andrew must have returned to LA earlier than they should have.

Andrew ran his fingers through Garrett's dirty blond hair, taking in the sight of every one of his lover's eyelashes as he blinked lovingly at him. He felt safe and sound in Garrett's tight embrace as they lay together, savoring this last night together for a while.

"Why do you look so sad, love?" Garrett asked softly, slipping a leg over Andrew's and running a toe over Andrew's ticklish feet.

But even that couldn't get a giggle out of the red-head. His sigh was as heavy as his heart. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered hoarsely.

Garrett's eyes softened. "Oh, baby," he murmured. "This isn't goodbye."

"It feels like it," Andrew sniffled. He dug his head into Garrett's chest, exhaling slowly. "Being with you, every minute of every day....It's the happiest I've ever been."

The hand resting on Andrew's back began moving, stroking him comfortingly. "I'm always just a quick text or call away, love. I'll still talk to you so much, you'll get sick of me."

This pulled a small laugh from Andrew. "Doubtful," he sighed out, relaxing in Garrett's arms.

A comfortable silence fell over the two men, who were both trying to commit the feeling of holding each other to memory. Garrett's soothing heartbeat melted the tension Andrew held in his body.

"I don't know how I'll manage in my apartment all alone. I know Shane will want me to visit more than I should, but late at night I won't have you to hold me." Andrew felt his throat clog up, the feeling of loneliness he was sure to feel already descending upon him.

"What if after a long day of work, you come home to me instead of your lonely apartment?" Garrett mused quietly.

Andrew pulled away, staring into those beautiful, hopeful eyes. "What do you mean?"

Garrett hesitated for just a moment. "Why don't you stay with me?"

"Until the pandemic is over?" Andrew asked meekly.

Garrett bit his lower lip; Andrew felt an urge to bite it for him. But he didn't, knowing he had to focus. He had a feeling Garrett was about to ask _the_ question.

"I was hoping forever," Garrett explained, his cheeks flushed.

Andrew couldn't help the grin forming on his face. He moved forward to kiss those flushed cheeks. "Are you asking me to move in with you, Garrett Watts?"

Garrett tightened his grip on Andrew, sliding him even closer. "Unless you don't want to live with a selfish man like me."

"Selfish?"

Garrett's eyelids lowered in embarrassment. "I've been so spoiled these past few weeks. Sometimes I would think that if this pandemic never ended, I wouldn't mind because at least I'd be with you. But now it's all still going on and we're going home anyway. So I wished for a deadly virus to keep existing just so I could be with you for no reason."

"Aww, poor baby," Andrew teased gently.

"Andrew!" Garrett whined. "That's a terrible thing to think!"

"Maybe," Andrew agreed flippantly. "But it's sweet. And you don't have to think it anymore, anyway. Because I'll stay with you, forever, no matter what's going on in the world."

"So you _are_ moving in?" Garrett asked, grinning excitedly.

"You can't stop me now," Andrew laughed, kissing the tip of Garrett's button nose.

Garrett chuckled joyously, pulling Andrew on top of him and catching his lips with his own. They shared a sweet, longing kiss before Andrew settled back down, his head now resting on Garrett's chest.

Any reservations Andrew had about returning home turned into excitement as his perception of what home was changed. _Home was wherever Garrett was._

With a content sigh, Andrew let Garrett's soothing heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	7. To be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew stans Garrett stans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after the latest Garrett interview/article was released. I pray Garrett sees all of the supportive comments it resulted in.

"Look, they love you." Andrew lifted his phone up to the man he was leaning against, glancing up at him with appreciative eyes.

Garrett took a hold of the phone, his cheeks warming bashfully as he took in the sweet sentiments shared by his fans on Tumblr. Andrew loved seeing him glow like this, which is why he kept returning to these blogs and sharing the supportive posts there with his boyfriend.

"I'm so lucky to have people like these supporting me," Garrett sighed out with a gentle smile, returning Andrew's phone.

Andrew settled deeper against Garrett's chest as he continued scrolling to find more things to make Garrett feel good. "I'm so glad you decided to do that interview," he told him. "They are, too," he giggled, flashing another post toward him.

"People like them are the reason I still feel comfortable providing content. I really appreciate that they don't expect more than I'm willing to give like others do." Garrett tightened his grip around Andrew's waist as he sighed gently into his ear.

Andrew gripped the larger man's forearm and stroked the soft skin with his thumb. "Just keep ignoring those who demand so much from you. You don't owe them anything, baby. Focus on these people, who love you as they should, who are willing to protect you without even knowing you."

Garrett nuzzled his nose into Andrew's hair. "It would be nice to be able to let them know that we _are _together," Garrett suggested quietly.__

____

Andrew felt his heart stutter. He was suddenly overwhelmed with panic. The thumb on his phone kept moving, scrolling through posts he wasn't really seeing.

____

"It was just an idea," Garrett said softly after a few moments of silence, pressing a kiss to Andrew's temple. "Don't worry about it, baby."

____

Andrew sighed and sat up, his back chilling in the cool air. He turned to face Garrett, a hand automatically drifting to his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But we can't let them know without telling everyone else."

____

Garrett blinked warmly, eyes shining with understanding. "I know. It's alright. I love you, and the important thing is that at least we both know we're together."

____

"It might be a problem if we didn't," Andrew giggled, pulling a chuckle from Garrett as well.

____

They kissed then, tenderly. Andrew ran his fingers through Garrett's beard, enjoying the feeling. It was strange, loving a man, but it felt right.

____

Garrett yawned in Andrew's face and they both burst into laughter once more. "I'm sorry, baby," Garrett apologized through another yawn.

____

"Go to sleep, darling," Andrew told him kindly.

____

The two men shifted in the bed so that they were now laying down. Garrett slung an arm over Andrew's hip, pulling him closer, and nestled into the mattress. "Goodnight, baby."

____

"Goodnight. I love you."

____

"Love you," Garrett murmured into his pillow.

____

Andrew watched Garrett as he fell asleep, the rise and fall of his chest and and slight movements of his eyes under the lids. Before long, he was snoring gently.

____

"You mean everything to me, Garrett Watts," Andrew whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the sleeping man's cheek. "One day I'll be brave enough to let the world know. I promise."

____


	8. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew comes out to Garrett.

"I think I'm bi."

Andrew didn't expect to come out so easily to his best friend, but for some reason it felt like the right moment to, laying in Garrett's bed, a little drunk and half asleep.

Garrett was nothing but supportive, of course. He was also perceptive enough to know that that must mean Andrew had feelings for another man.

Andrew refused to tell him who, much to his disappointment. "I might tell you at some point, but I can't right now."

Garrett accepted it, but it didn't stop him from trying to guess who this mystery man was. In the following days, he would randomly blurt out a name, from Caleb to Shane to that one barista at Coffee Bean. Every time, Andrew would giggle and shake his head no.

Andrew honestly thought Garrett would realize right away, especially given his suspicious reluctance to admit who he was in love with. But it seemed his goofball friend was oblivious when it came to Andrew and his true feelings.

It has been over a week by the time Garrett had exhausted all his guesses. He looked and sounded so heartbroken at having not been able to guess correctly that enough of Andrew managed to convince himself to give in.

He turned to face Garrett fully, bringing his legs up onto the couch. Garrett mirrored him. "Fine, I'll let you know who. But I won't tell you his name." He didn't think his vocal cords would let him. "Let me find you a picture."

Garrett shifted right away, now vibrating with excitement. Andrew held back giggles as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, you have pictures of him, huh?" Garrett asked, half accusing, half amused.

"I mean-. He's kind of well known. I could just Google pictures of him," Andrew explained flippantly. He didn't, though. He went to his camera roll and scrolled though his pictures until he found one of his favorites.

It was of Garrett, holding a stuffed raccoon Andrew had given him for his birthday, the first one they shared together since meeting. His eyes were unaware of the camera, soft as they stared down at the present, his mouth curled into a disbelieving smile. Just looking at the picture, Andrew could hear Garrett's gentle laughter and the wonder in his voice, not expecting Andrew to remember the significance of the day.

Andrew hesitated before slowly handing his phone over. He watched with bated breath as Garrett took in the picture. Then: "I think your finger slipped when you handed it over."

"What?" Andrew asked, fully confused.

"It's a picture of me."

The corners of Andrew's lips twitched upward. Oh, this oblivious boy. "Oh! Sorry. Let me try again." He took his phone back and found another favorite of his.

Garrett, his eyes shut as he took in his favorite song. Before this, he had been so excited to have Andrew listen to it, but as soon as the melody started, his eager expression washed away to one of utter peace. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly and his lips were pursed; he had been quietly singing along.

Again, Andrew transferred his phone over. Garrett laughed, but there was an edge to it. "It happened again," he pointed out questioningly.

Andrew bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Just one more and then he'll stop playing with him, he decided. He silently took his phone back and found yet another image that he found himself staring at way too often.

This time Garrett was looking straight at the camera, his hair soaking wet. He had just dashed inside to escape the sudden rainfall that he had been completely unprepared for. Andrew insisted on getting a picture, intent of capturing the contrast between the dull gray sky and Garrett's blue eyes and bright smile.

This time Andrew hesitated again. "Why don't you come over here?" he suggested. "That way my finger won't accidentally slip."

Garrett stood and and moved over to Andrew's other side. Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew saw him still, and he heard his breath catch in his throat. Andrew's hand began to shake as he fully realized what exactly he was confessing.

Garrett reached out slowly, taking the phone in his larger hand to steady it. Andrew dropped his and dug his nails into his leg. Any lightheartedness he felt before grew heavy as Garrett's silence continued.

Still without saying a word, Garrett returned to his former spot. He placed Andrew's phone behind him before turning back.

"So that's why you keep taking pictures of me." His voice was suspiciously neutral.

Andrew nodded, his eyes dropping to his lap. "You're just so beautiful..." The quiet words escaped through barely parted lips.

He watched as Garrett's hand crept forward, eventually reaching his. Garrett carefully pulled his fingers away from his skin, revealing harsh crescent-shaped indentations, and slid their palms together. Andrew swallowed nervously, too scared up look up.

"It's okay," Garrett said softly. "That's the same reason my camera roll is filled with you, too."

Andrew finally let his eyes flicker up to meet Garrett's. "Really?" he squeaked out.

"Mmhmm." Garrett's lips turned up as he leaned closer, eyelids lowering. "We take pictures of things we want to remember, people we love."

"Yeah," Andrew breathed out, hardly believing what was happening.

"I never want to forget you, Andrew Siwicki. Because I love you."

"I love you too," Andrew mumbled into the perfect lips that crashed into his.


	9. Spooky Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett convinces Andrew to watch scary movies together.

Andrew wasn't sure how Garrett got it in his head that he liked scary movies. Maybe it was because the first time they watched one, Andrew was too afraid of being seen as a chicken to admit he was easily scared. By the end of the movie, he was practically in Garrett's lap, but he was proud to have made it through.

Despite certainly feeling every jerk and shudder that passed through his best friend, Garrett continued to suggest a scary movie every other week. Andrew always agreed because he figured he was too far in now. One would think he would have eventually become desensitized to the the suffering seen on the screen, but his reactions remained as strong as ever.

Before long, Andrew found himself, strangely enough, actually starting to look forward to their scary movie nights. Sure, these movies would haunt him when left alone, but he found himself around Garrett increasingly more and more often now; he knew he wouldn't really be afraid when he was with him.

For during the movies, Garrett would take every opportunity to joke about the movie - the bad acting, the actions of the main characters, the plot holes. His bubbling laughter at his own stupid comments forced out Andrew's, significantly lightening the mood. And when there were no jokes to be made, he would wrap an arm around Andrew and pull him close to his chest, tucking the blanket they were sharing tightly around his trembling body.

Under the blanket, Andrew would always rest a hand over Garrett's heart, wondering why it wasn't racing the way his was. Sometimes Garrett would take of his hand in his larger one and hold it until the movie ended, squeezing it at every jump scare and gorey scene, when Andrew would dig his head into the crook of his neck and focus on his soothing touch and the warmth between them.

Andrew really loved having a friend like Garrett, someone who could so easily reassure him that there was nothing for him to fear. He appreciated that there was no weirdness between them as they would unravel themselves from each other and the couch after the credits finished rolling to share Garrett's bed, lying together, only a sliver of space between them, and discussing happier things until they fell asleep.

As this tradition continued, the friendship between the two men only grew. Neither seemed to really understand how much it had grown until they couldn't deny it any longer. Their actions held more and more weight as they carried on.

Andrew never expected their first kiss to be shared while agonized screams played in the background, but as Garrett slowly brought their lips together, he knew it couldn't have happened any other way.

That night, he allowed himself to slide next to Garrett and fill in his curves and crevices with himself. Garrett impulsively, protectively, pulled him even closer. Of course they were used to sharing a bed; Garrett was even used to holding Andrew after nightmares. But this was the first night of many where they would initially fall asleep in one another's arms.

Now every time they sleep together, after another horror or thriller, Andrew clings to Garrett's large frame, shivering as he takes in Garrett's scent and the rise and fall off his chest. Garrett always strokes his back lovingly - whispering, "I'm here, baby. Don't be scared." - and Andrew smiles into his broad chest, deciding not to mention that he isn't really that scared anymore. He knows he doesn't need an excuse to hold Garrett so closely (though it doesn't hurt); all he needs to feel safe is his lover surrounding him completely.


	10. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett falls; Andrew tends to his wounds.

Garrett felt dumb. He just _had_ to try to reenact that dumb scene from that dumb movie and trip over his dumb table and knock over one of his dumb action figures and scratch his dumb arm on who knows what. And now he was sitting on the floor, sleeve rolled up as Andrew tended to the bleeding wound that came from his dumb actions. He felt like a kid again, being scolded for not being careful enough.

It didn't take long before Andrew stopped talking and pulled away. Garrett felt a sense of relief wash through him. Maybe he was done and they could just move on.

"Garr."

No such luck. Garrett reluctantly pulled his eyes up from the floor to meet Andrew's. They were shining with worry.

"It's okay," Andrew said softly. "I'm not mad at you."

Garrett swallowed, ashamed at being so obvious. He hated being yelled at; he always was, ever since he was a kid, for being so loud and reckless - for being too much. "Okay," he mumbled.

"I just care about you, you know."

Garrett managed a small smile. "I know."

Andrew gave him a reassuring smile back and resumed his work on Garrett's arm. "I just...hate seeing you hurt. In any way. I love your free spirit - I love the person you are because of it - but I just worry sometimes. You don't always think things through, which isn't always a bad thing, but that means sometimes there are unforeseen consequences. I don't want you to change, but I just wish you would consider-"

Garrett tried to listen, he really did. But it was nearly impossible once he realized just how little distance there was between the two of them. It was a rare occasion, Andrew being this close to him. Garrett was too distracted by his beautiful face - his perfect nose, his enticingly moving lips, the stubble along his jawline, his dark eyes, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"-hope you just know that I'll always be here to help you...." Andrew glanced up, giving Garrett no time to look away. Slight surprise crossed his features.

"Um." Garrett cleared his throat and decided his knees were suddenly very interesting.

"Um...anyway, I'm done now." Andrew quickly busied himself with putting the materials he had used back together.

Garrett subtly took in the Marvel bandaid on his arm, the one it took Andrew nearly twenty minutes to find in his cluttered bathroom, and he felt his body warm at the gesture. He easily could have done it himself, but Andrew gave him no choice but to be tended to. "Did you ever ask your mom to kiss your wounds to make them feel better?" he asked quietly, hoping asking a relatable question would make the situation seem less uncomfortable.

Andrew giggled. "Ya."

"Ya, me too." Garrett grinned, looking down at the ground. The thought of Andrew kissing his arm ran through his mind, and he tried to shake it away. "It always seemed to help."

"Ya." There was yet another awkward pause. There was no more rustling of boxes and Garrett knew Andrew was now the one staring. "You know, Garr...being grown up now, I realize that it didn't actually help."

"Ya..."

"I..."

Garrett's eyes quickly darted over, desperate to know why Andrew was hesitating. He met his eyes, which were wide and almost...fearful. "You what?"

Andrew leaned closer, seemingly subconsciously. "I think...um, that kissing the person is actually much more helpful."

Garrett licked his lips self-consciously. "Oh."

"Ya..." 

Another moment of silence passed as the two men stared at each other, trying to communicate solely with their eyes their wishes for what the next move should be. An agreement seemed to be made as Andrew slowly moved closer and closer. Garrett let his eyes flutter shut as their lips connected tenderly.

The kiss was quickly deepened as Andrew took Garrett's face in his hands, pressing into him as much as their awkward positioning would allow them. Garrett's body filled with passion as their body heat and tongues collided. 

Far too soon, Andrew pulled away. He looked at Garrett through lowered lids, shyly biting his lip. "Did that help?"

Garrett couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "You know, I think it did. But maybe another one just to make sure?"

Andrew agreed whole-heartedly.


	11. Good Morning, Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wakes up on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do for Andrew's birthday, so I wrote this little piece.

Andrew woke up surrounded with love. Over the shared blanket wrapped securely around him was the weight of an arm, perfectly filling the curve of his side. Fingers gently stroked his red curls as he breathed in the scent of his lover, taking in the broad chest that his face often found a home on. He gurgled with happiness as he stretched his body, feeling the length of the man holding him so tenderly.

The man shifted, pulling away slightly. "Andrew!" he chided softly. "I wasn't going to wake you until your birthday breakfast burrito got here!"

Stifling his giggles, Andrew peered up at the beautiful, distraught face inches from his own. "Sorry Garr," he murmured. "I'll go back to sleep."

Before Garrett could respond, Andrew slipped an arm over his larger frame and nestled back into Garrett's warmth. He closed his eyes, allowing his sense of touch to take over. He hummed in contentment as he felt Garrett's hands caress him lovingly.

"Happy birthday, honey," Garrett whispered into his hair.

"Thank you, baby." Andrew tightened his grip on Garrett, sliding their legs together in an attempt to be even closer to him. "This is the best birthday ever."

Garrett chuckled, the throaty sound warming Andrew's heart. "But it just started," he said, a hint of confused amusement tinging his voice.

"Mmhmm." Andrew opened his eyes again, tilting his head back to catch Garrett's gaze. "It started with you and it will end with you. That's all I want."

Garrett's face softened. His lips curled up as he brought a hand to Andrew's face, tracing his features. "You're telling me I didn't have to plan the whole day with fun activities?" he teased, brushing Andrew's parted lips.

Andrew's eyes shone. "You didn't have to, but I love you for it."

Garrett brought his face closer and Andrew eagerly filled the gap. He took in the taste of his lover hungrily, sliding a hand up Garrett's chest to feel his racing heart. His love pulled him closer, holding him tightly in his arms, and he knew that all day, he would be surrounded with love.


	12. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew tells Garrett that he's done working for Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back when we thought Andrew might have left LA for a bit to get away from the drama.

"It's over."

Garrett looked over to the man lying next to him in his bed, and then rolled over to face him fully. "What is, baby?"

"I'm officially done working for Shane."

Garett's eyes shone as his face split into a wide grin. "Andrew, that's great!" He reached out to pull his lover to his chest.

Andrew nuzzled into the larger man's warmth with a content sigh. "I feel like I can breathe a bit better now."

Garrett swallowed hard and pulled away, guilt beginning to sneak its way in. "I'm glad," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry this happened."

Andrew peered up at him curiously. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

Garrett bit his lip and looked away, shame warming his ears. "You've been suffocating for years because of me. None of this would have happened if I hadn't introduced you to Shane. If I hadn't done that-"

"I would still be broke and unemployed and feeling utterly hopeless," Andrew cut in sharply. Garrett's gaze flickered back, seeing the pained sincerity in Andrew's eyes. "You did nothing wrong by trying to help me. I-. I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for you. I wouldn't be where I am today without you."

"You wouldn't be caught up in this bullshit," Garrett agreed bitterly.

Andrew placed a hand on Garrett's cheek. "Don't do that," he pleaded. "None of this is your fault. And I'm out it now, because of you again. I don't know what I would do without you."

Garrett sighed, closing his eyes as Andrew began to tenderly stroke his cheek. "I just want the best for you," he whispered.

"And I have it. Because I have you." Andrew pecked Garrett's lips with his own. "Please believe me."

"Alright, baby." Garrett laid his hand on Andrew's hip and gave it a light squeeze. He knew he could never feel upset for long when he and Andrew were together; Andrew never let him sit in self-deprecation. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"And I'm so happy for you!" Garrett cheered, bringing the conversation back to where it began. "Now that you're free, what do you want to do?" Andrew hesitated, licking his lips nervously, and Garrett knew he had an answer already rolling around in his head. "Anything you want," he insisted.

"I-I think I want to go home. For a little bit."

"Home...?"

"Visit my family."

"Oh." As the implications settled over the two men, Garrett gave him a small smile. He was unable to hide the sadness in it.

"I-I-I just need to get away," Andrew tried to explain. "For a little bit. It's too much. It's still too much. They're too close. I don't-" Andrew stopped talking as his breathing quickened.

"Hey, it's okay." Garrett took a hold of the panicking man, stroking his arm soothingly. "Baby, it's okay. You don't need to justify it to me. I think it's a great idea. Having a little distance will be good for you."

Andrew drew in a shaky breath. "Staying with you has been...amazing. But I just..."

Garrett nodded in understanding. "I get it, baby. I'm not upset. You know you can come back here as soon as you're ready."

Andrew gave him a grateful smile, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over. "You could come with me?" he suggested in a small voice.

Garrett studied Andrew's hopeful face, considering, even though he already knew his answer. He reached up to wipe the nonexistent tears away. "I don't think that's a good idea, baby."

"Why not?" Andrew whimpered, even though he, too, knew the answer.

"I won't be able to hide us, no matter how hard I try."

Andrew exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He leaned into Garrett's touch. "Yeah, probably not," he agreed, letting the slightest hint of amusement bleed through. "You're not really one for subtlety."

Garrett hummed as he brushed stray stands of red hair from Andrew's forehead. "Unless you want to come out to them?" he questioned quietly. "I'll definitely be there for you for that conversation, if you want me to be."

Andrew's eyes opened, revealing the sudden wave of fear he felt. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his throat and his stomach sinking as he thought about it. "I don't know," he whispered. "I..." His lower lip began to tremble.

Garrett moved forward to still it with his own. "It's okay to not know, baby," he murmured into Andrew's mouth. "Don't worry about that right now. Go home. Destress. And if at any point you do want to have that talk with your family, I'm just a call away. Alright?"

Andrew nodded, slipping a hand to the back of Garrett's neck and stroking the short hairs resting there. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I hope you know that I'm gonna call you so much, you'll get sick of me." Garrett grinned at the smirk that those words caused. His fingers danced over Andrew's side.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," Andrew quipped, giggling and squirming away.

"Every night. Every morning." Garrett leaned fully over Andrew, driving him onto his back. He ran his lips over his lover's cheek and down his throat. "Every afternoon. Every five minutes, even," he teased, nipping at the sensitive skin. He slid his hand under Andrew's shirt, letting his fingers run over the bare skin.

Andrew's stifled giggles exploded into full laughter as he was lovingly tormented with tickles. He grabbed Garrett's wandering hand and squeezed it. "Garr," he squealed. "You're gonna make me pee my pants!"

Garrett pulled away, eyes wide. "Not in our bed, you're not!" he demanded. "Fine, I'll stop."

Both men grinned happily at each other, sharing occasional spurts of laughter as they settled back down together. Still on his back, Andrew slid closer once more and, after Garrett lifted his arm, rested his head on his lover's chest. "I'm gonna miss this," he sighed.

Garrett frowned. "Don't make it sound so permanent, babe."

Andrew took Garrett's hand in his own and traced the creases of his palm. "Sorry. I just don't know how long I'll be away from you and I wish I did."

"Don't feel pressured into coming back early, okay? Not for me." Andrew nodded silently. "I'll miss you too, baby. But we'll make it through."

Andrew sighed heavily, dropping Garrett's hand. He turned his whole body to cling to Garrett's frame, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"When you go," Garrett said softly, "I'll kiss you goodbye in the car, and I'll hug you goodbye in the airport. And tonight, I'll hold you close to remind you what you'll be coming home to when you're ready, whether it's in a few days or a few weeks."

"I'll always come back to you," Andrew promised.

"I know, baby."


	13. A Better Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett can't ignore Andrew's coping mechanism anymore.

Andrew snapped the rubber band ever on his wrist rapidly, garnering the attention of his best friend.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" Garrett asked, putting his phone down to fully focus on him.

"I just-. Shane just texted me and-." Andrew felt his heart rate increasing as he remembered the vaguely threatening undertones hanging over his head. Everything was just too much right now. He felt like he was being swallowed whole and even gasping for air wasn't enough. He pulled on his rubber band once more, desperate to feel something to pull him back.

"Hey, it's okay," Garrett tried to reassure him. "You can talk to me. I'll help you in any way I can."

Andrew nodded, a flash of gratitude passing through his body. Still, his hand holding onto his rubber band never stopped moving.

"But can you please stop that?" Garrett sighed out. He only seemed to show any irritation with Andrew when he did this.

Andrew never let himself make that connection, though. "Stop what?"

Garrett's hands whipped out, taking a hold of Andrew's. "Stop hurting yourself."

Andrew let out a little laugh, hoping it would make the situation less tense. "I'm not," he insisted. "I can hardly feel it."

"Because you're doing it too much," Garrett shot back. He slid a finger underneath the rubber band, lowering it to expose red marks gracing Andrew's skin.

Andrew pulled away, drawing his hands close to his chest. "So what?" he demanded. "It doesn't matter."

"You hurting yourself does matter!" Garrett exclaimed, voice rising insistently. "I hate seeing you like this. You really need to find a better way to cope."

Andrew snorted, feeling walls begin to form around him defensively. "What are you, my therapist?" he sneered.

Without a word, Garrett grabbed Andrew's arm, the one with the rubber band. He pulled it closer, and Andrew's whole body followed.

"What are you-? Garr!" Andrew tried to free himself, but Garrett's grip was stronger than he expected. He gasped as Garrett pulled the rubber band off his hand. "My rubber band!" he wailed, feeling vulnerable and exposed without the light touch of something on his wrist.

"Calm down, you big baby," Garrett muttered as he transferred the bracelet he was wearing from his hand to Andrew's.

Garrett let go, but Andrew's arm stayed extended in the air in shock. He stared at the foreign object wrapped around him, covering the reddened skin underneath. "What-?" he asked softly.

"So you'll stop hurting yourself," Garrett explained, almost defiantly.

Andrew felt a sudden surge of resistance. He didn't need help. He was coping just fine! "I can do the same thing with this," he challenged, the walls shielding his heart strengthening with his anger. He pulled on the bracelet, stretching the elastic out as far as he could.

"Don't," Garrett pleaded quietly.

Andrew hesitated. Just that one desperate word was enough to make his walls crumble. It dawned on him that while he always snapped his rubber bands out of habit, he couldn't hurt himself on purpose. Not to spite Garrett. And not with his bracelet.

As Andrew allowed the elastic to relax, he sheepishly peered into Garrett's eyes. They were watching him carefully, now softening with relief. Almost involuntarily, Andrew's fingers started blindly exploring the smooth beads, gripping one carefully between his fingertips and spinning it slowly.

"There you go," Garrett murmured, his eyes lighting up. "A much better alternative." He reached out and let his hand rest on Andrew's knee.

Andrew nodded silently, his throat tightening with emotion. His heart swelled as he fully realized just how much this man in front of him actually cared for him.

"Now talk to me," Garrett prompted, squeezing Andrew's leg gently.

Andrew cleared his throat and looked away, hoping it wasn't so obvious that his breath had escaped him. He tried to think back to his current predicament, the one causing him to panic mere moments before, twisting the beads around his wrist absentmindedly. He found that Garrett's soothing presence (and present) was already making him feel less anxious.

When he was finally able to talk again, a small voice in the back of his mind hoped Garrett would never let go of him. It also hoped he would never expect to get his bracelet back.


	14. Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett gets a Tinder notification.

"Oh, I got a Tinder notification."

"Ugh."

Garrett glanced up, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Andrew jutted his chin out defiantly. "Ugh."

The notification all but forgotten, Garrett sidled closer to Andrew. "Jealous, Mr. Siwicki?"

"Extremely," Andrew declared, his own lips starting to twitch upward.

Garrett slid his arms around Andrew's waist. " _Oh_ , if only I could go public about not being single. Then I wouldn't be cursed with these messages from other men," he sighed out dramatically.

"Are you blaming me, Mr. Watts?" Andrew's hand instinctively gravitated toward Garrett's chest, feeling the calm beating of his heart. It told him there were no real accusations behind his words; they had discussed this many times before.

"No, just informing." Garrett leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Andrew's nose. "Besides, the only notifications I care about are the ones from you. Truly."

Andrew cocked his head to one side. "Really? I could have been sending you more texts throughout the day this whole time."

Garrett shrugged. "I mean, we live together now. It's not necessary."

Andrew chewed on his lower lip as he took in Garrett's bright smile. "That's true," he conceded. He stepped closer and nuzzled into Garrett's warmth as the strong arms holding him tightened.

He waited a moment and then, as subtly as possible, Andrew pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text, struggling to see the screen over Garrett's broad shoulders.

Garrett felt Andrew shifting in his embrace and heard the light tapping of his phone, but he didn't bring any attention to it. He just closed his eyes and took in the feeling of his lover in his arms.

Garrett's abandoned phone buzzed a second later, but neither man moved. They both knew the message wouldn't be going anywhere, that it would remain true for the rest of their foreseeable future.

**i love you more than anything, mr watts**

~~~

When they pulled away from one another, Garrett returned to his phone. He read the sweet message from his boyfriend and his heart swelled with love. He stared into Andrew's eyes, his own shining with emotion. "You're such a fucking simp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit is a joke, but you can't tell me that's not canon lol


	15. He'll Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffree refollows Garrett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short drabble I forgot to post back when I actually wrote it.

Garrett let out a snort of disbelief.

Andrew glanced over. "What?"

"Jeffree refollowed me on Instagram." His voice held a blend of amusement and annoyance.

Andrew's eyebrows raised. "Oh, did he?" His fists automatically clenched.

This didn't go unnoticed. "Jealous, Siwicki?" Garrett asked, a devilish smirk forming.

Andrew tossed him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Not at all." He began to move toward the larger man slowly, crawling into his lap. "Because he'll never know how you taste like I do." He kissed Garrett, gently. "He'll never know how you feel like I do." He ran his hands under Garrett's shirt, reveling in the goosebumps that formed under his touch. "He'll never know your love like I do."

Garrett hummed. "You've got that right, baby," he rasped out. He slid his arms around Andrew's waist, pulling their lips back together, Jeffree all but forgotten once more.


	16. What He Was Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has to crawl over Garrett to get to his spot on the bed.

"Baby, come to bed."

Andrew peered over his laptop, his computer glasses unable to hide the exhaustion present in his eyes. "I will. Just let me..." His eyes drifted back to the comments on Garrett's latest video. He was scrolling through, desperate to see how close his viewers were to realizing the truth.

Garrett sighed heavily. "Fine, but don't take too long, okay?" There was no response, so Garrett shuffled to his bed with a shake of his head. He never could force Andrew to bed, whether he was editing or obsessing over public perception. Andrew would miss him eventually, he knew.

And indeed, it didn't take Andrew too long to realize there was a missing presence in the room. Removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, he shut his laptop and made his way to the bed he shared with Garrett.

Taking in the form of his sleeping boyfriend, Andrew tried to reach his spot near the wall as subtly as possible. Before he could successfully pass over Garrett, though, hands shot out to grip his waist. With an undignified yelp, he was pulled down onto Garrett's chest.

"You do realize," Garrett huffed out, his voice rough, "that's there's another end to the bed."

Andrew stared into Garrett's eyes with a smirk, relaxing onto his solid body. "But then this wouldn't have happened." He reached up to trace Garrett's jawline, teasing out a grin.

"That's true," Garrett admitted, running a hand over Andrew's back. He grabbed Andrew's wandering hand with the other and brought it to his lips. "So did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, planting gentle kisses onto his skin.

Andrew frowned as he considered. He realized that he wasn't really sure what he was looking for, what he wanted to see. The few comments questioning their relationship, with a handful of arguments about his perceived heterosexuality, crossed his mind. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Garrett's searched his eyes, no longer smiling either. "That's okay, baby. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, right?" Andrew nodded. "Let's just go to bed, then. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Andrew kissed Garrett before rolling off, immediately scooting toward him again. He sighed in satisfaction as Garrett wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer. And as he listened to the familiar sounds of Garrett's heartbeat and slowing breath, he realized he found what he was looking for years ago.


	17. Late Night Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew hears a scary noise and Garrett protects him.

"Garrett."

Garrett's eyes shot open as Andrew's frightened voice cut through his dreams. "What's wrong?" He sat up, his arm instinctively reaching out to grip his sword not far from their bed.

"I heard a crash outside," Andrew whispered. He pulled their blanket to his chin, staring out with wide eyes.

"I'll look," Garrett said, setting his jaw. Who did these bad guys think they were, scaring his boyfriend?

"Wait, no!" Andrew called out, reaching for Garrett's arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be okay," Garrett promised. He leaned over, pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of Andrew's head. "I'll just look to see what's out there, and then we'll decide what to do."

Andrew nodded, biting his lower lip.

Garrett ripped his gaze away from the enticing sight, knowing he had to focus. Puffing out his chest, he stepped out of bed and made his way to his windows. Pulling the curtains back just a sliver, he peered through them until he found the culprit.

He returned to Andrew moments later, bubbling over with laughter. "It's just a raccoon, dearest. Trying to find a late night snack in our garbage."

Andrew chuckled as he looked away, abashed. "Of course. Sorry I was so silly."

Garrett returned his sword to its rightful place before crawling back into bed. "Hush," he murmured, running a soothing hand over Andrew's side. "I'd much rather have it be a false alarm than have you be in danger."

"I love you, Garr." Andrew buried his head in Garrett's chest. "I feel so safe when I'm with you."

Garrett swelled with pride. "I love you too, baby. And I'll always protect you. From bad guys and hungry raccoons and everything in between."


	18. Morning Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Garrett ended his latest video.

As silently as he could, Garrett stripped and slid into his bed. On it already was his blanket kicked to the end and his nude, redheaded lover sleeping peacefully. He grimaced when he heard a heavy sigh.

"What time is it?" Andrew mumbled.

"Six." Garrett rolled over to see Andrew staring at him with weary eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Andrew shut his eyes and shook his head. "I told you you shouldn't have read those spooky stories, Garrett Watts," he scolded gently.

Garrett let out a huff of amusement. "You know I can't help myself. Besides, I had you next to me to protect me."

"Asleep and unable to do anything if an actual ghost showed up," Andrew snorted.

Garrett didn't have a response to that, so he didn't say anything. He just studied the perfect man next to him - his eyes moving under closed lids, the slight part of his mouth, his chest rising and falling with his slowing breath - and felt his heart swell with love. "I wish I could hold you," he murmured quietly. "But it's so damn hot."

Andrew, apparently still awake, hummed and rolled onto his side. He reached out to stroke Garrett's cheek. "Do you wish I still had an apartment we could go to?" he asked, laughter tingeing his voice.

Garrett considered exaggeratedly. "Wellllll...no."

The two men giggled as Andrew scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Garrett's bare torso. "Just for a few minutes," he insisted. "Until we get too sweaty."

Garrett didn't mind the warmth as he pulled Andrew even closer.


	19. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gandrew Halloween, based on this prompt: you’re scared of haunted houses and halloween attractions and i don’t even know you but your friends left you behind (what dicks) so i’m gonna hold your hand and get you through this, alright?

Andrew wasn't sure why he let his friends talk him into going into a haunted house. He hated everything about Halloween, from the creepy masks to the jump scares to the suspicious free candy. If he could hibernate all through October, he would. But he was new to LA and his new friends insisted he come with them. So he agreed. 

Regret filled every fiber of his being the moment he stepped into the shady place. Spooky sounds filled the building through badly covered speakers and the host was trying so hard to be scary, it was almost laughable. So why was he scared?

Eagerly, Ryland took a hold of Shane's hand and hurried away, dragging his boyfriend behind him. With an excited squeal, Morgan ran after them. And with a nervous gulp, Andrew picked up the pace himself. He didn't want to be left alone with all these painted actors ready to jump out at him.

It took all of five minutes for everything to become too much for Andrew. His heart jerked higher up his throat every time a crazed clown or ax murderer crossed his path, screaming or laughing maniacally. There were so many people around him - masochists really - yelping in fear and then laughing once they realized it wasn't real. 

But boy did it feel real to Andrew, especially as he watched his friends slip past the crowd and away from him. He called out to them, but they didn't seem to hear. He was truly alone among these creatures, these unspeakable horrors. 

He stumbled forward as the world seemed to twist and turn around him. He could hardly breathe, seeing ghouls and goblins at every corner, taunting him. He knew he was on the brink of an anxiety attack so he tried to turn around, tried to remember where he came from and how he could escape. And when a tall zombie jumped out at him directly, mouth contorted to form a furious roar, it was the final straw. 

Andrew stopped and began to cry. He covered his face, cowering down toward the ground, begging for his life. It couldn't end like this. Please, not like this...

"Oh my god. Hey. Hey, buddy, it's okay. I didn't mean to spook ya that bad."

Confused, Andrew uncovered his eyes to figure out where the reassuring voice was coming from. The zombie was suddenly right in front of him, bleeding gashes and green pus covering his face and body. With a terrified yelp, Andrew recovered his eyes and tried to scoot backward. "No, don't kill me!" he moaned.

He felt the zombie touch his arm and he seized up. When there was no pressure, no pulling, he felt his body begin to relax. He uncovered his eyes again. This time, his vision was filled with the zombie's blue eyes, showing nothing but concern. "I won't hurt you," he said softly between bleeding lips.

"O-okay." Andrew's heart hesitantly slowed. He focused on trying to figure out the exact shade of blue the zombie's eyes were to help him come to his senses. He was realizing now that he wasn't actually in any danger.

The zombie bit his lip and searched around him. "Colleen, I'll be right back," he yelled toward a witch a few feet away, who shook her head at him. Ignoring her, he turned back to Andrew and gently tugged him back onto his feet. "You need some fresh air. Come with me." He took a hold of Andrew's hand.

Dazed, Andrew followed this stranger through what seemed to be a secret passageway. He briefly wondered once more if maybe he was in danger, but the way the zombie kept looking back to make sure he was okay and squeezing his hand made him decide he probably wasn't. Before long, they stepped outside into the brisk October night.

Andrew moved away and leaned against the haunted house, holding himself. He stared at the ground, counting the blades of grass to ground himself fully. Once he began to feel like himself again, he looked up to see that the zombie was still there, watching him.

"Uh...thanks." Andrew scratched at the back of his neck. "I'd say I'm usually not that much of a scaredy cat, but I am." 

The zombie laughed and tentatively stepped forward to stand by Andrew. "It's okay. No shame in being scared of stuff. I'm just glad you're okay now."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks." He looked over the zombie, realizing that the blood and pus was fake and kinda poorly done up close. Which, of course it was.

"You didn't come alone, did you?" the zombie asked.

Andrew snorted. "No. My friends are in there somewhere."

"And they just left you?"

Andrew felt a strange feeling in his chest at the man's obvious outrage for him. "Ya. They're kind of assholes, though. But they're my only friends right now."

The zombie hmph'd and crossed his arms. "Looks like you need more friends."

Andrew shrugged. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He went back to studying the zombie, wondering what he looked like without all the gore. Hell, even with the gore Andrew couldn't deny that this man was attractive. Tall and rugged, but with kind eyes and a gentle touch. If they had met under different circumstances, Andrew would like to think he wouldn't be too chicken to try flirting.

Suddenly, a balding man flew outside angrily. "Garrett!" he called out. "You can't just leave your shift to make out with a customer! You're fired!"

"Sorry Paul," the zombie said weakly. But by then, the man had returned inside.

Andrew's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Garrett shrugged, his lips turning up. "It was bound to happen. And besides, I couldn't just _not_ help someone. Especially someone as cute as you." The last part came out almost jokingly, but Andrew didn't miss the way his eyes roamed over him.

Andrew felt his heart begin to race again, but this time it was a welcome sensation. He straightened up, ready to be brave for once in his life. He was going to get something good out of this night, dammit! 

"Ya? Well, it's still a shame you got fired for something you didn't even do. Maybe you should prove your boss right." Andrew tried his best to sound suggestive, and from the raising of Garrett's eyebrows, he succeeded.

"You think so?" Garrett asked, his voice now deep and husky.

Andrew nodded, the strange feeling in his chest traveling downward as he stepped closer to the taller man. He didn't even care about the leaking makeup on his face as he crashed his lips into Garrett's.

Garrett gripped Andrew's arms roughly and turned their bodies, pinning him against the wall. His tongue prodded Andrew's willing lips open to explore his mouth with as much fervor as his groping hands.

Andrew let himself be taken over, moaning with pleasure. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Halloween 2020 (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew decides to make his Halloween with Garrett the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Gandrew Halloween prompt posted on Tumblr. Part 2 will be out before the end of the month.

"What's wrong, Garr?"

Garrett sighed and looked up, seeing his concerned boyfriend looking over at him from the kitchen. He brought a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I just _can't_ believe Halloween is cancelled."

Andrew put the knife he was using to make his sandwich down and walked over to his distressed partner. "What do you mean, baby?"

"I mean any parties we could go to are gonna be dangerous. And even if we stay home, how many kids are gonna come to our house when there's a freaking pandemic happening?" Garrett moaned. "Dressing up and handing out candy to all the tiny ghouls is so fun, and now there's no point in even buying any!"

Andrew frowned; he hated seeing Garrett in such a distraught state. "Baby, is important that people stay safe."

Garrett nodded in understanding, though the hint of sadness behind his eyes didn't disappear. "Of course it is. But it's still disheartening." His furrowed brow relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut as Andrew threaded his fingers through his hair lovingly. "But I guess it could be worse," he conceded. "At least I'm with you this year."

Andrew's hand stilled as guilt tugged at his heartstrings. He had left Garrett to his own devices last year, too caught up in his life away from him to realize just how alone his best friend was feeling. He would make sure Garrett never felt that way again.

"Tell you what." Andrew allowed his hand to travel down Garrett's cheek to his chin, lifting his head up. "No pandemic is gonna stop us."

Garrett's eyes shot open and his lips turned up. "Ya?"

"Mmhmm. I'm gonna plan you the best Halloween of your life."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Andrew leaned down to peck his lover's lips with his own. "So get excited!"

Garrett slipped his arms around Andrew and tugged him down onto the couch next to him. He showered his boyfriend with light kisses as the smaller man pretended to try to get away.

"Garr!" Andrew squealed through his giggles. "Stop!"

Garrett finally did stop, but mostly because he had a sudden realization. "I need a costume!" he exclaimed. "And candy. Halloween isn't complete without candy!"

Andrew hummed in agreement. "Why don't you go to that Halloween store you love? Being there always makes you so happy."

Garrett grinned. "Good idea! You coming?" he asked hopefully as he got to his feet.

Andrew considered. He loved Garrett, but he _hated_ Halloween stores with their creepy...well, everything. "I gotta get some work done," he hedged.

Garrett shook his head in mock judgement, but his eyes shone kindly; he completely understood Andrew's reluctance. "Alright, you workaholic," he teased. "Then I'm taking this." He pulled out Andrew's favorite grey hoodie from their closet.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is it cold out?"

"Not really," Garrett admitted, "but this way I can still have a part of you with me."

"Will it fit?" Andrew wondered out loud. As much as he stole Garrett's clothes, Garrett never really tried to return the favor.

"Ouch," Garrett shot out as he proceeded to pull the hoodie on over his head. "I know I'm big, but-."

"That's not what I meant," Andrew rushed out. He stood up, partly to help Garrett tug it on, and partly to make sure he didn't actually hurt his feelings. When Garrett's head popped out, though, he had his signature grin; Andrew let out a breath of relief. "I meant the arms," he continued, staring pointedly at the sleeves that were indeed a little too short.

Garrett frowned as he inspected them. "Damn," he mumbled.

With a smirk, Andrew pulled the sleeves up on Garrett's arms, so that they bunched around his elbows. "That should work."

Garrett let out an impressed gasp. "Andrew! What would I do without you?" he asked.

Andrew just smiled as he reached up to straighten out Garrett's hair, which had become tousled during the wardrobe change. His heart swelled as he took in the dork wearing his favorite hoodie in front of him, the dork he loved with his whole heart. "Don't spend too much," he advised. "Just buy what we need."

Garrett straightened up in an attempt to look serious. "I promise."

Andrew knew Garrett would probably break his promise, but he didn't mind. And as he watched Garrett leave from the house - _their_ house - he began to plan.


	21. Halloween 2020 (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has been planning this Halloween night for Garrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late! I hope it doesn't feel too short or rushed (because it is lol).

Garrett walked up to the door of their tiny house and felt his lips pull upward. Andrew had insisted he leave for a bit - "I don't care where you go, but I need to get the house ready! Oh, bring your cloak with you!"

True to his promise, Garrett came home to fake spider webs slapped onto the walls and his skeleton friend positioned in a welcoming pose, one of Andrew's hats planted in his head. Taking the hint, he pulled his cloak out of his bag and slipped it on.

As Garrett placed his key into the lock, he suddenly heard a knock coming from the other side of the door. Before Garrett could fully register it, he heard a high pitched, "Trick or Treat!"

Garrett let out a whoop of laughter as he reached out to open the already unlocked door. Behind it stood his silly boyfriend, cat ears on his head and rushed whiskers drawn on his cheeks. He held Benjamin in one arm and a bowl of candy in the other.

Andrew quickly shoved the bowl at Garrett, who gripped it tightly. He stared down at the candy, recognizing it as the leftovers from when he last went Halloween shopping. Looking over Andrew and their daughter, he noted that one of his printed shirts was wrapped around her.

"And what are you supposed to be, you cutie?" he asked, bending to tower over the inanimate doll.

"She's, uh...a girl today," Andrew answered for her, his cheeks reddening at his lack of a better answer.

Garrett chortled as he grabbed a handful of candy and handed it over. Andrew took it and stuffed it in his front pocket. "It's her first Halloween. She doesn't get it," Andrew continued, still embarrassed but relieved that Garrett was playing along.

"Right. Uh...can I come in now?" Garrett asked, lowering his voice conspiratorially.

Andrew just nodded and stumbled backward. "Ya, ya. You should prepare for the next trick or treater." Without another word, Andrew tossed Benjamin onto the couch and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

With an amused grin, Garrett locked the front door before strolling over to the bathroom. He saw that the lights were shifting colors while spooky songs played quietly in the background. Feeling excited, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Right on time, there was a knock. "Trick or treat!"

Garrett opened the door to reveal Andrew, now holding their baby Yoda.

Garrett gasped. "What a realistic costume, buddy! I love baby Yoda! Here, you get extra candy." Garrett handed over two handfuls, which was promptly placed in Andrew's front pocket.

Leaving baby Yoda on the sink, Andrew then darted past Garrett and into their bedroom, struggling to slide the curtain over fully.

Giggling, Garrett followed him to help. After a few seconds of silence, another call for tricks or treats floated out.

Garrett slid the curtain back to see Andrew with their unicorn plushie. "This is the last stop, honey," he was saying to her. "This neighborhood is just too tiny." Andrew glanced up at Garrett pointedly.

Grinning in understanding, Garrett reached out to pat the unicorn's hair. "I'm lucky to see you then. What a beautiful unicorn!"

"Say thank you." Andrew instructed, bouncing her on his arm.

Garrett's eyes dragged up to Andrew's face. "With such a handsome dad," he teased with a wink. "Is there a Mrs. Unicorn Dad?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk. He held his hand out expectantly and Garrett complied. He stuffed the candy into his growing pocket before responding. "Not at the moment."

"Well then, if you can ditch the kid," Garrett continued hopefully, "maybe you can come in and watch a scary movie with me?"

"Just ditch her? Jeez, you are not ready for kids," Andrew chided while tossing the unicorn over his shoulder. She landed with a squeak on their bed.

"Look at that! Neither are you!" Both men fell into a fit of laughter.

With a happy sigh, Andrew stepped forward to cup the sides of Garrett's face, pulling him down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "Nothing too scary," he whispered.

Garrett hand automatically drifted to Andrew's waist. "Of course not," he hummed. "Thank you for tonight. It seems like something I would have done."

Andrew giggled. "Yeah, I really tried to capture the inside of your head. Sorry it wasn't much. I just wanted to make you happy."

"I'm very happy," Garrett promised with another lingering kiss. "But before we start the movie, can we trade candy? I think I gave the kids the good stuff and I want it back."

Andrew snorted with laughter. He pulled away and slipped his hand over Garrett's, moving around his tall form to drag him toward the couch.

As the two men settled down and began heatedly debating what each type of candy was worth, Garrett knew there was no better way to spend Halloween.


	22. Libraries and Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out at a library after hours, Garrett and Andrew share poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Garrett reads out is Whoever You Are Holding Me Now In Hand by Walt Whitman.

"What's your favorite poem?"

Andrew was on his back, staring up at the patchy ceiling of the library they somehow had access to after hours. And by that, of course he meant Garrett. Garrett, who was charming enough to get them access, who was ever getting them in these predicaments because he was just so excitable and amazing and...and was asking him a question.

"I dunno," Andrew slurred, struggling to sit up. He wasn't drunk - they had only had a few drinks so far; he just felt intoxicated by Garrett. It wasn't often enough that he had him to himself, and every time, he easily slipped into relaxation and fell into comfortability. "Maybe... _Roses are red, violets are blue..._ "

Both men fell into a bout of giggles. Andrew took this time of distraction to look at the laughing man on the other end of the aisle, unabashed. He took in Garrett's delighted face - eyes crinkled, nose wrinkled, mouth open and turned up - and felt satisfied.

Andrew wiped at his teary eyes when the moment passed. "No, I dunno," he answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I don't know either," Garrett admitted. "There's so many good ones out there, it's hard to pick." He lifted up the book that he had been holding limply in his lap once more. Andrew eyed the cover and saw that it was, as expected, a book a poems. "But I like this one. Listen to this."

Garrett began to recite a section of a poem, quiet and low, thick with emotion. The cadence of the words made Andrew's eyes flutter shut. He focused on the words, involuntarily convincing himself not to find any meaning in Garrett's voice.

_"Or if you will, thrusting me beneath your clothing,  
Where I may feel the throbs of your heart or rest upon your hip,  
Carry me when you go forth over land or sea;  
For thus merely touching you is enough, is best,  
And thus touching you would I silently sleep and be carried eternally."_

When Garrett finished, both men let out a sigh as the words reverberated in their minds. "That's sad," Andrew commented quietly.

"Is it? I think it's beautiful."

"Beautiful but sad," Andrew decided, his eyes glued to Garrett. It's exactly how his feelings toward the man are, he realized. Beautiful but sad.

Garrett conceded with a quiet hum and smile. Andrew felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the dimples in his cheeks, the light reflecting in his eyes. These small details never failed to make him fall further.

Garrett turned back to the book then, to soak in yet another piece of art. Andrew couldn't tear his eyes away from the man, a work of art in and of himself. He briefly wondered if he was indeed drunk as he found himself gravitating toward Garrett, crawling along the length of the aisle to close the distance between them.

Garrett didn't notice right away, enthralled in a poem as his lips moved, silently speaking the words on the page.

_"Roses are red,"_ Andrew murmured once more, reaching out. Garrett seemed so far away, but in an instant he had him in his hand.

_"Violets are blue."_ Andrew stroked the stubble along Garrett's cheek down to the cleft of his chin, the foreign sensation numbing his fingers with tingles.

_"I'm not good at poems but..."_ Andrew swallowed hard, his words dying on his lips. Was he really about to get to confess his feelings like this?

Garrett's brow furrowed for only a moment before relaxing with understanding. He cupped Andrew's face in his own large hands, the book sliding off his lap and onto the floor all but forgotten now. _"I think I'm in love with you."_

"You stole my line," Andrew joked hoarsely. His heart was pounding in his chest, steeling him forward until their lips connected.

If he was a poet, Andrew might have felt the need to explain in detail his love for Garrett in this moment. He would have described in purple prose exactly how it felt to kiss the man of his dreams. He would have immortalized the tastes, the textures, the sounds into words. But instead, he just let himself fall deeper, no explanation needed.


	23. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew stays over at Garrett's place and gets nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of silversiwicki's posts on tumblr.

Saying Andrew Siwicki was nervous was a huge understatement. He was completely freaking out inside, his mind throwing worry and doubt at him almost violently. But he was used to keeping his external composure during times like these, so surely Garrett had no idea as he gently directed Andrew toward their bed, their lips glued together.

Andrew woke up that day already knowing tonight would be different; it was the first time he would be spending the night since he had confessed his feelings for Garrett. He didn't have a reason to run away this time - like an early day of work - so he didn't. But still, when the movie ended and Garrett's full attention was now on Andrew, he felt his heart begin to pound.

It's not that he didn't want to go further with the man he was in love with - he definitely did. He was just so damn nervous about messing it up.

Andrew let out a wobbly moan as Garrett detached his lips long enough to move to his tender neck. "Whoa..." he mumbled as he bumped into Garrett's bed. Feeling weak, he dropped down into it, and undeterred, Garrett's mouth followed him down. Andrew involuntarily clung to his shirt desperately, half wanting to push him away and half wanting to pull him even closer.

As if recognizing Andrew's conflicted feelings, Garrett let go. "Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice soft but husky. He stroked Andrew's cheek and his eyes fluttered shut.

"A bit," Andrew admitted breathlessly.

"Is it your first time?"

Andrew was focusing on how good and comforting Garrett's hand felt in this moment, so not really thinking, he blurted out, "No, I've been nervous before."

Garrett's hand left his cheek and Andrew's eyes shot open. He was greeted by the sight of Garrett laughing soundlessly, his head in his hands. Confused, Andrew replayed their interaction in his head until he realized where he had messed up. "I mean-" he tried to amend, his voice going up in pitch.

Garrett's laughter became audible as he reached out for Andrew again. "Ohh, Andrew. My sweet boy."

"I'm sorry," Andrew squeaked out, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so embarrassed." He knew he had to be bright red.

"It's alright, baby. I know it can scary being with someone new. And you're not used to loving a man, I get it." Andrew didn't budge, so Garrett slid his hand over one of his hands, attempting to pull it away. Andrew let him. Garrett brushed his lips over his palm, eyes softening. "Don't be embarrassed, my love, or nervous. We don't have to do anything tonight."

Andrew slowly lowered his other hand to stare into Garrett's eyes. "I want to," he insisted quietly. "I just...don't want to do anything wrong."

"You won't," Garrett promised, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "We'll go at whatever pace makes you comfortable, okay? Just tell me if you want to slow down or stop."

Andrew licked his lips hesitantly. "Okay."

Garrett slid his hands up Andrew's legs, stopping at his thighs. "Lean back, relax, and let me love you?" It didn't need to be a question; Andrew knew he would. But still, he nodded and scooted further onto the bed.

Garrett followed him, sliding his shirt up to expose his stomach. Andrew shivered at the cold air and the newfound hunger he saw in Garrett's eyes. He watched Garrett lower his head to kiss the exposed skin and he shivered again. The sight made his body tense with desire, while Garrett's warm touch calmed his mind.


	24. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew sees Garrett after months of quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompts a hug after not seeing someone for a long time and a hug that some might consider as ~too long~

A grin started on Andrew's face as the conveyer belt began to move, signifying that Garrett's plane had landed. His best friend had been up north visiting family when the quarantine started, meaning he couldn't travel back until who knows when. Months had passed and now Andrew would finally see him again. He would finally no longer be lonely.

"Andrew!"

Whipping around, Andrew turned to see his tall friend all but skipping over to him. Even through the mask, he could tell that he was wearing a large grin that rivaled his own. "Garrett!"

Both men reached out at the same time, grasping one another and tugging each other closer. Andrew gripped the back of Garrett's shirt tightly, falling into the familiar presence with a satisfied hum.

"I missed you," Garrett whispered into his ear, stroking Andrew's back in slow, rhythmic circles.

Feeling his body begin to relax further against Garrett's form, Andrew couldn't find it in himself to verbally respond. He just tightened his grip for a moment, knowing that would tell Garrett everything he needed to know.

He found himself becoming completely comfortable - the sound of Garrett breathing, the feeling of his heart beating against his ear, the soothing movements on his back...it was all dearly missed. Andrew realized that his eyes were shutting, his breath steadying, as he was brought back to the routine of it all.

For he had been Garrett's friend for such a long time, resting on him platonically wasn't necessarily a rare occurrence. Typically this occurred during their movie nights, which just wasn't the same remotely. Once he realized it was okay to do after accidentally falling asleep on Garrett a few movie nights in, curling up against Garrett became the norm for him. He loved it, feeling so small and protected. He couldn't ask for a better best friend.

The thought of pulling away didn't cross Andrew's mind at all, if he was being honest. It didn't seem to cross Garrett's mind either. But the embrace had to end eventually, prompted by the voice of an older woman bringing both of them back to reality.

"Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting. You're a very cute couple, but my bag has passed by a few times and I do need to get home at some point today."

Andrew and Garrett pulled away quickly, eyes wide. "We're not a cou-" Andrew began.

Garrett cleared his throat, cutting him off. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. Let me get your bag for you."

"Thank you." The woman smiled up at Garrett, eyes sparkling. "It's the one with the flowers."

Andrew took a step back as Garrett turned to get the luggage for the woman. "Sorry about that, ma'am," he murmured quietly, eyes down.

"It's okay. I remember when I first fell in love with my husband. I never wanted to let him go, either."

Andrew didn't respond, his ears beginning to warm up. The insinuation made his stomach feel all knotted up.

Before long, Garrett had retrieved the woman's bag, as well as his own. The woman thanked him once more and walked away.

Only then did Andrew look up, seeing Garrett watching him with guarded eyes. "Hey, sorry about that," Garrett began. "I know that was probably uncomfortable for you."

"N-no," Andrew stammered. "It was my fault. Sorry. I, uh, I just haven't really been around people these past few months. I guess I'm a little...touch starved."

Garrett nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Let's go home?"

Andrew nodded silently, clinging to the idea of Garrett's home being his as well. Garrett lifted an arm up invitingly, questioningly, and Andrew found himself gravitating underneath it. He automatically reached out to grip Garrett's waist as the comfortable weight of his arm fell over his shoulder.

"I'm thinking we could finally have an in-person movie night again tonight?" Garrett suggested as he directed them toward the exit. "I really missed those."

Andrew nodded. "I'd love to." _Just another platonic movie night_ , he told himself. Never mind the knots in his stomach or that fact that he never wanted to let Garrett go again.


	25. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett wants Andrew to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompt biting playfully.

Andrew was so focused on editing that he didn't even notice when Garrett took a hold of his hand. That was, until he felt Garrett's lips, curled over his teeth, take a hold of one of his fingers.

Andrew glanced over at his boyfriend and snorted. "What are you doing, babe?"

Garrett pulled Andrew's finger out of his mouth with a grin. "I'm bored."

Andrew shook his head, unable to keep his own lips from turning up. "I'm working."

"You've been working all day," Garrett whined. "Take a break and pay attention to me."

Andrew giggled. "Patience, love. I'm almost done."

Garrett blew air out of his lips dejectedly. Andrew gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to his laptop. Not a moment later, he felt a sharp prick on his finger. With a yelp, he turned back to see his finger between Garrett's bare teeth. "Garr!" he scolded.

Giggling, Garrett tightened his grip on Andrew's hand and began to bite along the side of it.

Andrew tried to pull away, but was unable to. "Garrett! Stop!"

Garrett hesitated, but seeing that Andrew wasn't actually angry, he continued his exploration up Andrew's wrist.

Andrew's complaints bubbled into laughter as he finally pulled hard enough to escape Garrett's grasp. "You asked for it," he mumbled as he quickly, almost haphazardly, dropped his laptop on the ground. In a split second he was straddling Garrett, pulling on his lover's lower lip with his own teeth. "You've got my attention now," he all but growled, keeping a firm grip on his favorite mouth.

Garrett let out a low moan as his hands fell to Andrew's back, sliding down to his waist, and then lower.

After a few seconds of sucking and light chewing, Andrew let go of Garrett, taking a hold of his chin. He planted a quick, teasing kiss on Garrett's lips before sharply turning his head to the side. He dove toward his now exposed ear, nibbling the lobe with more pressure them usual.

Garrett grunted with pleasure. "Babe," he panted out.

Andrew let out a groan that told Garrett he had no room at argue and he moved downward. He scraped his teeth along the length of Garrett's neck, both men moaning as they moved their heads in tandem to give Andrew maximum access.

Successfully making it all the way across, Andrew reached for Garrett's other ear, giving it the same treatment as the other. "You're forcing me to take a break, so you're gonna make it worth it," he hissed as he began to roll his hips forward.

Garrett had no complaints as he mirrored Andrew's actions, tightening his grip. "I love you," he gasped out.

Hit with a wave of emotion, Andrew pulled back to stroke the sides of Garrett's face. Pleasure filling his body, pushing away his desire for revenge, he decided it was time to stop playing. "I love you, too," he murmured before crashing their lips together, teeth put away.


	26. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew takes Garrett out on a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompts lifting someone up out of excitement and play wrestling.

"Andrew, where are we going? What are we doing?"

"I told you, it's a surpri-. Don't look back there!"

Garrett turned back in the passenger seat to face the front once more with a light huff. Andrew watched him out of the corner of his eye, a pleased grin on his face. It wasn't often that he was able to do something sort of extravagant for his friend, and he was excited to take Garrett out on a picnic today. The weather was perfect, the temperature just warm enough - ideal for a date. Not-not that this was a date.

Andrew cleared his throat, trying to shake the thought away. He began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have planned something that could be so easily misconstrued as...well, romantic. Sure, he had been maybe fantasizing about kissing Garrett for the past few weeks, but that didn't mean anything. And having a picnic in a park right now would be totally platonic either way.

Besides, it was too late to change his plans now as he pulled into the park's parking lot. With a squeak of excitement, Garrett flashed Andrew a grin and fumbled to get out. He loved being out in nature, and Andrew loved that about him.

Laughing at Garrett bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to run into the grass, Andrew hurried to pull out the items needed for their picnic from the backseat - a large blanket, a tightly packed basket, and an extra bag containing some of Garrett's inanimate friends that Andrew managed to sneak out of his house.

"A picnic?" Garrett gasped, his voice rising an octave.

"Yup!" Andrew declared proudly.

"Oh my God! Andrew! Let me help you."

Andrew felt his heart swell at the pure joy painted on Garrett's face. "No, I got it. Why don't you find us a good spot?"

Garrett seemed conflicted for just a moment before he ran off. Andrew bit his lower lip as he watched him go, such an excitable and lovable man, to keep from blurting anything out. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure around Garrett, but he refused to let anything change because of him. With a deep breath, he headed toward where Garrett decided they will be.

"Andrew!" Garrett called out once more. "Thank you! I'm so happy! I could just..."

The moment Andrew's hands were free, he found himself wrapped up in a bear hug. "Garr!" he mumbled into his broad chest. Before he could say anything else, his feet lifted slightly from the ground. He gripped Garrett's shoulders for support, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips.

As quickly as the hug started, it ended. Garrett backed away, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I haven't been on a picnic in years. And it was always my idea; no one's ever done it for me."

Andrew tried to shake his blush away. "It's-it's okay," he stammered. "Ya, I, uh, just wanted to do something for you."

"Thank you. You're such a good friend, Andrew. I love you."

Andrew felt his throat close up. In any other situation he would have easily returned the sentiment, but he was afraid of how different, how real, it would sound now, so he settled on a smile. "Help me set up?"

Before long, the blanket was on ground and they were surrounded with comforting toys and dolls. Even after they managed to scarf down all the food Andrew packed, he and Garrett stayed lounging under the sun. Occasionally Garrett would run off, following a bug or looking at a tree, but they spent most of their time together, staring up at the clouds when they weren't looking at one another.

"This is perfect," Garrett said softly. Andrew didn't respond, too distracted by how beautiful Garrett looked under the sun to really take in his words. Realizing this, Garrett turned over to face him. "What are you thinking about?"

_How much I want to kiss you._ Bright red at being caught, Andrew averted his gaze. "I, uh..." Andrew silently cursed himself, knowing there was no way he could lie his way out of this, given how obvious he was being. "I'm...debating if I, uh, want to, uh...give you something? But actually I probably shouldn't..."

Garrett didn't seem care about Andrew's reluctance; he heard gift and he was excited. "You have something for me? Of course you should give it to me! What is it? Is it something tiny? Is it in your pocket?"

"Garrett! No! I don't-. It's not a physical-"

But Garrett wasn't listening. He reached over as if trying to find this mystery object himself, and Andrew felt his face heating up more, if that was possible. He tried to move away, but Garrett was over him before he could. Panicking, he pushed back.

The two men tussled on the blanket for a few seconds before they had to stop to catch their breath. Andrew found himself on top of Garrett, their faces only inches apart. His eyes widened, but he couldn't find it in him to move. Being so close to Garrett....God, it felt good. It would be so easy to give him just a little kiss...

"Fine, I'll give it to you," he conceded almost involuntarily, shocked and confused at how easily he seemed to be giving in. "If-if you really want it."

"Of course I do."

"Promise you won't stop being my friend if you hate it," he whispered, fear beginning to seep in.

Garrett's brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded. "Of course I won't."

Licking his lips nervously, Andrew took a deep breath before slowly lowering his head. He kept his eyes on Garrett's, fearing but anticipating his reaction when he realized what exactly he wanted to give him.

It didn't take long at all for Garrett to recognize what was about to happen. His eyes widened, but then softened, his expression relaxing. He shut his eyes as Andrew gently brushed their lips together.

Andrew pulled away almost immediately, though he wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss. With bated breath, he looked over Garrett's face nervously. His eyes were still shut, his lips curled up in a pleased smile. "What a perfect day," he hummed.

Andrew exhaled in relief and dropped down fully onto the man below him. Garrett let out an "Oomph!" at the unexpected added weight, but he quickly snaked his arms around Andrew to keep him pinned to his chest. Giggles began to slip out of both men, mixing together beautifully.


	27. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompts chasing someone's lips after they pull away, back hugs, and peppering their face in kisses.

Garrett stood still for a moment, marveling at the way the sunlight reflected off his lovely boyfriend's red curls, before walking up and sliding his arms around his waist. He directed a kiss toward Andrew's cheek, pulling the smaller man taut against him. "What are you doing up so early?" he murmured against his warm skin.

Andrew relaxed into the embrace and let out a small groan, one that expressed a mixture of contentment and pain. "Sick," he mumbled. "Medicine."

Garrett glanced at the counter he had been hovering over and saw there indeed was a box of medicine and a half-full glass of water. "Oh, honey," he whispered. "Come back to bed. Sleep will help." He raised a hand up to turn Andrew's head, connecting their lips gently.

Andrew let out a small moan, but quickly began to pull away. Garrett followed him, keeping their lips together. "Don't wanna get you sick," Andrew tried to say, though it was muffled into Garrett's mouth.

Garrett finally let go and stepped back to give him space. Andrew turned around, hands behind him to brace himself on the counter. The exhaustion and pain on his face made Garrett's heart ache. He moved forward once more, hands on the counter on either side of Andrew's, and began to peck Andrew's flushed cheeks. "You say that every time, but it never works," he teased lightly.

Andrew made the motions to try to get away, but Garrett knew his heart wasn't in it. "And every time, you get sick, too," he complained, but with no conviction in his voice.

Garrett shrugged and pressed his lips against the tip of Andrew's nose. "If that's the price to love you when you're sick, I'll pay it every time."

Andrew hummed and closed his eyes, a smile starting to form on his lips. Garrett pressed their foreheads together and let his eyes fall shut as well. He felt the heat radiating off of Andrew and he frowned. "Let's go back to sleep," he suggested again. "When we wake up I'll make us some soup. Sound like a plan?"

"Mmhmm." Andrew grappled for Garrett's hand and squeezed it.

Squeezing back, Garrett led his lovely, sick boyfriend back to bed.


	28. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Andrew visit Washington in the winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompt touching feet and immediately screaming and recoiling

Andrew let out a yelp loud enough to be heard by aliens passing by, probably.

Garrett snickered and clasped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Shhhshhhhsh," he shushed him between cackles. "You'll wake everyone."

Andrew pulled Garrett's hand away with a grunt. "Keep your cold feet off of me then!" he cried out in a harsh whisper. "It's bad enough that it's snowing outside!"

"But you're so warm," Garrett whined, sliding his legs closer to Andrew's once more.

"Keep that up and you're sleeping on the couch, mister," Andrew threatened with a giggle, squirming on the bed to get away.

"Come on! It'll just be cold for a little bit until we both warm up."

"Garrett..." Andrew let out a hiss as Garrett's feet found him once more.

Garrett wrapped an arm around Andrew's torso, tugging the shivering man closer. "Let me warm the rest of you up. It'll help," he suggested as he rubbed up Andrew's back.

Andrew snuggled closer. "I don't know why I put up with you, Garrett Watts," he murmured.

"Because you love me."

"I do love you. Apparently enough to come to Washington in the middle of winter." Andrew let out a small huff, but Garrett could hear the smile in it.

"Are you saying we shouldn't move up here together?" Garrett pressed a kiss to the top of Andrew's head.

"The summers in LA are hell, but I think I prefer them to this cold."

Garrett nodded. "That's fair."

"But if you ever do want to move up here, I guess I can be persuaded." Andrew slid his hands under Garrett's shirt and, when the larger man shivered, smirked. "As long as we're together, I suppose I'll happily deal with your cold feet."

"As long as it's not at the altar?" Garrett guessed, laughter in his voice.

Andrew snorted. "Stop joking and go to bed."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Siwicki. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Garr." Andrew closed his eyes, but found it hard to sleep. He was so focused on Garrett's joke, the implications it held, that he didn't even notice that Garrett's feet had warmed up against his skin.


	29. Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett cook during quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompts brushing hands by accident and kissing someone's cuts/bruises/scratches

Andrew wasn't sure what he expected to be doing during quarantine, but learning how to cook with his best friend wasn't necessarily his first guess. He didn't mind, though; in fact he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Tonight he was in charge of cutting the vegetables while Garrett managed the protein. He was currently working on the potatoes that he was handed, trying not to fixate on the sliver of skin that accidentally brushed against his fingertips during the exchange.

He decided to hum to himself as a distraction, the rhythmic slicing a soothing experience for him. A few feet away, Garrett had also begun quietly scatting to the song playing in his head. Andrew was always amazing at his well their different melodies always seemed to blend.

Often when cooking together, they would start out laughing and joking, but eventually a serious air would fall over them - typically when they got hungry enough. It had just occurred seconds ago, this silent decision to concentrate on their own task more than each other.

So Andrew was a little caught off guard when Garrett moved in next to him, reaching over to grab some spices from the spice rack on the wall. This in itself wasn't an uncommon occurrence, so it didn't cause Andrew to accidentally cut himself. No, that was because of what Garrett had said.

"'Scuse me, babe."

Andrew stared down at his bleeding finger - thankfully the cut was small. His mind hardly registered the blood, replaying _that_ word over and over again, in Garrett's voice, directed at him. It made his pulse quicken with hope.

"Andrew!" Garrett's shrill cry brought him back to reality. "You're bleeding!"

"Shit," he mumbled as he hurried to the sink. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Garrett asked, following him closely. "I'm sorry. I should have said something-"

"You did."

Andrew kept his eyes on the blood spiraling down the drain, the sight almost memorizing. He knew Garrett was still behind him, racking his brain to remember what exactly happened.

Garrett let out a small gasp when he did. "Oh. I, uh...it slipped out. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just been so...domestic, I guess, being here with you, I dunno..."

"I get it," Andrew quickly said. "It's no big deal."

"It's not?"

The corner of Andrew's lips twitched up. It wasn't like Garrett Watts to sound nervous. "No. I, um, kinda liked it." Andrew turned off the faucet and covered his finger with a paper towel. He turned to Garrett, whose eyes were nearly bugging out of his head. "Are there bandaids here?"

Garrett shook himself. "Ya. Ya! Hold on!" He turned and ran out the room.

Andrew watched him, his smile growing. He had thought for a while that things seemed to be getting less and less platonic lately - the fleeting looks, the lingering touches - but he was sure it was only in his mind, on his side. Maybe there was more to it than he thought...

Garrett returned, panting. He tore a bandaid apart and grabbed Andrew's hand, gently wrapping it around his injured finger. "There you go," he murmured.

Andrew decided to test the waters, because when else would he have Garrett wrapped around his finger, literally? "Kiss to make it better?" he asked softly.

Garrett eyes flickered up to meet his, uncertain. Keeping their gaze locked, he slowly brought Andrew's finger to his lips. His eyes softened and, whether intentional or not, love started to shine though.

Elated, Andrew pulled away to snake his bandaged hand around Garrett's head, bringing their lips together. The only thing that could pull them apart was the sound of the smoke alarm, alerting them of their burning dinner.


	30. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett watch a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested based on the prompts interlocking pinkies and chasing someone's lips after they pull away

Garrett's hand was so close, it was hard to focus on the big screen in front of them. Andrew was never the biggest fan of superhero movies, anyway, though he always found himself being dragged along by Garrett whenever a new one came out. Not that he minded.

This was new, though, them sharing the arm rest between them. It seemed innocent enough when Garrett absentmindedly placed his arm there. Andrew knew it didn't mean anything, but god was it hard to concentrate on this awkward sex scene in front of him when Garrett's hand was _right there_.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Garrett's fingers, curled around the arm rest, less than a centimeter away. Andrew's own fingers twitched, involuntarily, as he thought about what it would feel like to wrap them around Garrett's.

Swallowing hard, he saw his hand begin to move on its own accord, sliding over ever so slowly. He could easily claim it was an accident if it turned out poorly, he told himself, knowing he couldn't stop himself now.

Before he knew it, the sides of their hands were lightly pressed together. Andrew held his breath, expecting Garrett to recoil, but he didn't. In fact, when he glanced over, Garrett's eyes were still glued to the screen.

Emboldened, Andrew began to wiggle his pinky, stroking Garrett's lightly. Again, there was no reaction.

So with a deep breath, Andrew lifted his pinky higher to hook it over Garrett's. Only then did he notice Garrett's head shift, turning toward him.

Andrew met his gaze, cheeks heating up. That couldn't be an accident, and they both knew it. With a light smile, Garrett moved his hand until their pinkies were fully interlocked. Andrew let out a breath of relief.

After a few minutes, Garrett leaned over. "What does this mean, Siwicki?" he whispered.

"Um..." Andrew looked back at the movie, but realized he had no idea what was going on. "It means that I, uh, like you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Garrett teased.

Andrew flushed. "A little bit of both," he admitted.

"Well, I like you, too."

Andrew turned back to be met with Garrett's lips on his own. He mind froze, but luckily his body knew how to respond. With a quiet moan, he pulled away, hyper aware of the fact that they were _in public_.

Garrett didn't seem to care as he cupped Andrew's cheek with his other hand, leaning further over the arm rest to chase after Andrew's lips. Andrew didn't have the will to refuse a second time.

Only when somebody muttered a quiet, "Get a room," behind them did Garrett release Andrew. He settled back into his chair, adjusting his hand again so that it was fully intertwined with Andrew's.

Andrew threw his head back onto his seat, trying to catch his breath. He never expected to kiss his best friend, and not in front of so many people, but he had to admit it was exhilarating.

Another few minutes passed before he leaned over the arm rest once more. "Do you want to?" he whispered.

"Do what?"

"Get a room."

Garrett's eyes flickered back and forth from Andrew to the movie, conflict painted on his face. "Um...can we finish this first?"

Andrew snorted with laughter. "Yeah, of course." He squeezed Garrett's hand, happy to feel him squeeze back.


	31. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett doesn't feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this story for depression.   
> National Suicide Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Requested based on the prompts wiping away someone's tears and squishing their cheeks.

**Good morning! Coffee?  
Just let me know whenever you see this. I could do a late lunch.  
Garr?  
I'm coming over.**

When Andrew pulled up to Garrett's place, he hesitated long enough to pick out the right key from the rest on his keychain. He couldn't remember whose idea it was, him holding onto a spare key, but he's had one ever since they stopped living together.

Andrew generally rarely used it, but it was good to have during times like these. Times when he was certain Garrett was bogged down by his depression.

Garrett didn't tell him about his struggles for a while, seeming almost scared to admit it out loud, but Andrew got it right away and was able to ease his nerves. He had told him of his anxiety in turn, and the two men became much closer after that night. It was almost a silent pact between them, a promise to always help each other whenever they could.

So Andrew entered Garrett's home and called for him, praying for a response. He wasn't surprised when there was none, though. He turned on the lights and walked into the bedroom, seeing the large lump of Garrett on his bed, quivering and sniffling.

No matter how many times he was greeted by this sight, it never got easier. "Hey, Garr," he called out, grateful that his voice didn't betray him and break. He stepped closer and reached out, slowly pulling the blanket away to reveal Garrett's worn out, tear stained face.

At the sight of Andrew, Garrett whimpered and tried to recover himself. Andrew held on to the blanket and didn't let him. "Hey, it's just me. Not feeling the best, huh?"

Garrett whined and shook his head.

"Why don't you sit up? It might help."

Garrett groaned in response, the refusal plain in his voice, and Andrew frowned.

"Come on, just for a little bit. Please?"

A heavy sigh escaped Garrett's lips as he gave in and struggled to sit up. He remained hunched over, his back curved as if the weight of holding himself up was too much to bear.

Andrew kneeled down to look into his eyes, but they were shut. He settled on resting a hand on his knee to let him know he was there. "What's wrong, Garr?"

"I don't know." The words came out sounding as broken as Andrew's heart.

"Did something trigger how you're feeling?"

"I don't know." Garrett's face twisted in frustration.

"Hey, that's okay. Your mind just being mean to you again for no reason?"

Garrett nodded, fresh tears squeezing out of his shut eyes.

"That's no good," Andrew murmured, taking Garrett's face in his hands and wiping the tears away. "Well, I have something to say to your mind. Is it listening?"

Garrett nodded a small nod, but his expression didn't change. Andrew kept his hands on Garrett's cheeks, squeezing them with just enough pressure to make him to open his eyes. "I'm listening," he rasped out softly.

"Good." Andrew resumed his gentle stroking motions, battling the onslaught of tears that kept coming. "Garrett Watts is the best man I know. He is capable, he is worthy, he is loved. You shouldn't hate him like this; there's no good reason to."

Garrett's lips parted as if he wanted to comment, but he knew better than to let his mind interrupt.

"Garrett Watts is my best friend, and I won't let you get away with being so cruel to him. He is so precious to me." Andrew let a hand creep up to thread his fingers through Garrett's hair. "You are so precious to me," he reiterated, bringing their faces closer together, searching his eyes for any hint of the Garrett he knew and loved. "You know that, right?"

There it was, the smallest sparkle of life and gratitude. Garrett let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Good. Why don't you get up? You don't want to wallow in these thoughts."

Garrett turned his head, but Andrew kept a light grip on him. "I just wanna sleep," he whimpered, his breath hot on Andrew's hand.

"You've been asleep all day," Andrew chided gently, knowing without a doubt that it was true.

"Please," Garrett cried out, squeezing his eyes shut once more.

Andrew took this time to close his eyes as well, to let how helpless he felt shine through while Garrett wasn't paying attention. He hated that he had yet to perfect some trick that could instantly take all of this pain away.

"I'll give you another hour," he conceded quietly. "I'll set an alarm, and when it goes off, will you please get up? You don't have to go far, you don't even have to do anything, but I need you to get out of this bed. Will you do it for me?"

Garrett swallowed visibly, his brow furrowing as he strained to think. Finally, he gave another small nod. "Stay," he croaked out.

Andrew let out a relieved breath. "I'd never leave," he murmured as he pulled away to set an alarm on his phone. Now released, Garrett fell back onto his bed with a groan.

Andrew studied him for a moment and felt a wave of love for this man. Even in his worst state, _especially_ in his worst state, Andrew couldn't bear to be away from him. "Scoot over."

Garrett shifted closer to the wall, letting Andrew slide into the bed next to him. Andrew reached out to grasp his head and pull it into his chest.

Garrett began to shake, and Andrew knew he was crying again. He ran his fingers through the dirty blond hair, gently shushing him with promises of loyalty and care, anything he could think of to express just how strongly he felt for the man.

Garrett mumbled something into Andrew's shirt. It came out garbled, hardly understandable, but Andrew didn't need to hear it to know what he meant.

"I love you, too."


	32. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett sings and Andrew is impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested with the prompt a kiss on the water or by the river with the reason behind it being admiration.

"Isn't this beautiful, Andrew?"

Andrew opened his eyes to be met with the sun peeking over a cloud at him. He sat up and rubbed the resulting spots away before taking in the scenery around him once again. It was beautiful, the vast amount of water around them, the accents of nature framed by the man made bridges hanging over their heads. He had no idea how they got to this place, lazily floating along a giant river in a stranger's boat, but he never questioned Garrett's wild plans. And he never regretted it. "Ya, man."

"Do you know what rivers remind me of? Breakfast At Tiffany's."

Andrew glanced over at his friend, who was leaning back with a hand slung over the side of the boat carelessly. "The song?"

Garrett giggled. "No Andrew! The classic 1961 Audrey Hepburn film the song is referencing."

"Oh. I've never seen it."

"I know; that's okay. In it, Audrey sings - well, Audrey's character - sings a song called Moon River." Garrett closed his eyes and Andrew watched him with anticipation, knowing what would happen next. " _Moon river, wider than a mile..._ "

Andrew felt his heart rate increasing, as it always did whenever Garrett sang. "Wow."

"Ya, it's a good song!"

Andrew's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No. I mean, yeah probably. But I meant your singing. I can't get over how good you are."

Garrett shrugged. "Thanks."

Andrew could tell he didn't believe him and he let out a soft sigh. No matter how often he told him, Garrett never seemed to understand just how perfect he was. It broke Andrew's heart, truly.

With a small shake of his head, he closed his eyes and settled back against the side of the boat. The distant calls of birds and hum of vehicles passing overhead relaxed him as they fell into another comfortable silence between them.

Andrew wasn't sure how long this silence lasted before he was interrupted by chills suddenly prickling down his back. Garrett was back to crooning once more, softly. " _Moon river, wider than a mile._ "

"Fuck," Andrew breathed out, eyes fluttering open.

Whether he had heard him or not, Garrett kept going lightly. " _I'm crossing you in style some day._ "

"You are so good, dude," Andrew cut in, unable to hold in his admiration.

Garrett's noise wrinkled in disbelief and Andrew frowned. With a light laugh, Garrett continued: " _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker._ "

Andrew's breath stuttered as Garrett tossed him a timely wink. Eyes glued to his friend in pure awe, his fingers twitched as he found himself involuntarily moving closer to him. 

" _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way..._ " Garrett's drew the last line out, his voice rivaling those of angels.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Andrew grabbed Garrett by the cheeks and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. There was no hesitation from either man as the kiss deepened. 

Andrew quickly realized that he had honestly never understood the term "good kisser" until now. And as he pulled away to gasp for air, he let his eyes rake over the beautiful, flushed man in front of him, hardly believing - but fully understanding how - he could be so taken by him. "God," he groaned. "Is there anything you can't do?"

In response, Garrett just chuckled and pulled Andrew to him once more.


	33. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett get caught in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested for the prompt a kiss in the rain while confessing feelings.

"Uh-oh."

Andrew didn't like the sound of that. "What uh-oh?" he demanded.

"I, uh, locked the keys inside the car uh-oh." Garrett grimaced as he glanced over at the shorter man.

"Oh my god," Andrew exclaimed, his eyes raising to the sky in exasperation.

Garrett said something about calling someone, but Andrew hardly heard him. His attention was solely on the large, gray clouds hovering above them. _Great, the one day I'm not wearing a hoodie._ He began to pace until Garrett's voice calling out stopped him.

"Someone's on the way." Andrew just nodded. "Sorry I'm such an idiot." Garrett's voice was thin with regret.

Andrew looked up at him, but his gaze was glued to his feet. Andrew frowned. "Garr, you know I don't like it when you say stuff like that."

"It's true though," Garrett muttered, so quietly that Andrew knew he was intending for him not to hear.

"It's not." Andrew wished he could say something more reassuring, more heartfelt, but his heart was already pounding at the prospect. What if he said too much, too earnestly? He settled on: "I'm not upset. I'm just a little worried about the rain that's coming, that's all."

"Shoot." Garrett looked up at the darkening sky and his face became even more dejected.

"I'm sure we'll get it sorted out before-" But of course, Andrew was cut off as a fat raindrop landed squarely on his head. Before he could let out a curse word, Garrett was nearly on top of him, holding his jacket above them. Andrew looked up and his heart jumped to his throat; they were so close, huddling under a makeshift umbrella in the rain, which was steadily getting heavier.

Garrett let out a soft sigh, his breath flittering across Andrew's face. "I'm so sorry."

With a mind of its own, Andrew's hand gravitated toward Garrett's chest. "Garrett, it's okay." There was a brief moment of silence between the two men as they stared at his hand; Andrew's mind screeched for him to pull away, but he didn't. "I don't care what happens as long as we're together."

_What the fuck are you doing? Get off him! Run away!_

But unable to tear his gaze away, he saw a glimmer of hope in Garrett's eye, one that overshadowed these thoughts and pushed Andrew forward. "I-I don't know why I think now is the best time to tell you, but I think I have to," he continued softly. Despite his rational mind trying to trigger flight, his gut was telling him to stay and fight for what he wanted.

"Tell me what?" Garrett whispered.

"That...that it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make. I still lo-" Andrew hesitated. _Maybe not that word just yet._ "I still like you. A lot. Like, a lot."

"A lot like a friend?" Garrett asked, eyes wide.

Andrew groaned in frustration. _He's gonna make me say it, the bastard._ "No, more than that!"

"How much more?"

Andrew noticed Garrett's twitching lips then and realized that he was teasing him, that he just wanted to see how flustered he could get. Narrowing his eyes, Andrew moved forward and crashed their mouths together, though only for a second.

When he pulled away, Garrett was grinning like he had just won the lottery. "That answer your question?" Andrew asked gruffly, feeling his own smile starting.

"I should have trapped you in the rain much sooner!" Garrett declared. Andrew snorted, though he had to agree.

Garrett cleared his throat. "Uh, in my head, while I said that, I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you to me, but-" He glanced up, where his certainly sore arms were still preventing them from getting completely soaked.

Andrew stifled a giggle and stepped closer, sliding his arms around Garrett's waist. "I should have had you trap me in the rain much sooner." With a soft smile, he lifted up on his toes for another kiss. This time, he let it linger as the rain kept falling overhead.


	34. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew invites Garrett over for the Christmas

The first thing Garrett noticed when he entered Andrew's new apartment was the mistletoe hanging on the doorframe.

The second thing his eyes were drawn to was the man in front of him, looking absolutely beautiful in a Christmas sweater and with a wave in his perfect, red hair.

Suddenly feeling out of place, Garrett tentatively stepped in. "Hey, thanks for having me," he mumbled.

If he was paying attention, he would have seen the light in Andrew's eyes and just how wide his smile became at the sight of him. "Ya, man! Anytime."

Garrett heard Andrew's parents talking in Andrew's room - where they were staying - and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So am I, uh, taking the couch tonight?"

"The air mattress is big en-"

"Or, I don't need to stay the night if it's too much of a hassle. I can leave when you all get tired."

"What? I don't want you-"

"Actually, maybe I should just go. Tell your parents I couldn't make it?"

Garrett couldn't place why he was feeling so shy and, honestly, unwanted all of a sudden. He knew it was just his head messing with him, like it often did when he felt alone, especially during the holidays. He had accepted Andrew's gracious offer to stay with him and his parents, but there was a part of him he couldn't chase away the voice in his head that told him it was just a pity offer, that he would ruin their happy family time.

Garrett stumbled backward as these thoughts raced in his mind, but he was stopped when Andrew grabbed his arm tightly.

"Garrett, please stay," he whispered, eyes pleading. "I want you to stay."

Garrett swallowed nervously. "Why? Christmas should be spent with your family, not your sad, lonely friend."

"Garrett, you _are_ family. Maybe not in the way I-." Andrew flushed and looked away. "I-I just want to celebrate with you tonight."

Garrett shook his head disbelievingly, even as his mind screamed at him to just let it go and believe Andrew. "I doubt your parents want me here."

"They do! They insisted I invite you, really." Andrew looked back up, eyes sparkling with sincerity.

Garrett's brow furrowed. He let out a heavy sigh and glanced away; he was never able to look into Andrew's eyes for too long. His gaze drifted upward, back at the mistletoe hanging above them. He quickly looked away, not wanting to imply anything, to see Andrew staring up at it as well, mouth parted slightly. Garrett saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

A few seconds of silence passed as Garrett watched Andrew watch the mistletoe. Then, slowly, Andrew's met Garrett's eyes once more. He licked his lips nervously, seeming almost afraid, and Garrett didn't understand this sudden change.

That was, until Andrew surged forward and connected their lips together. Not knowing what else to do, Garrett hesitantly kissed Andrew back, letting his hands fall to the shorter man's waist.

It was a Christmas miracle, or maybe Garrett had hit his head and was dreaming. It sure felt real, though, when Andrew stepped closer and brought his gentle hands to Garrett's cheeks.

After who knows how long, there was the sound of a door opening, a feminine "Oh!", and the door slamming shut. 

Panicked, Garrett quickly pulled away, eyes wide. "Oh my God," he gasped. "Your parents!"

Andrew began to laugh, much to Garrett's chagrin. "It's okay," he promised. "They already know. I think they're the ones who put that up there, actually," Andrew continued, nodding up to the mistletoe. "Because I sure didn't."

"Wait, what?" Garrett rubbed his ears, trying to get them to work again.

Andrew let out a sigh, but it wasn't one of annoyance. "I finally got the courage to come out to my parents, which is why I wanted them to visit. I'm-I'm bi, I guess."

"Wait-"

"I was going to tell you after I found out how they would react, I swear. But I just-. I needed their approval first."

Garrett nodded in understanding, reaching out to squeeze Andrew's shoulder reassuringly. Andrew gave him a small smile.

"Anyway. They already knew. Apparently. They said they wouldn't have known for sure if they hadn't met you. If they hadn't seen how I was around you. They said they could tell I was already head over heels in love with you." Andrew reddened and glanced away. "Uh, that was their words, not-"

But Garrett didn't let him finish, too excited and too desperate for another sweet kiss underneath the mistletoe.


	35. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew stays the night and considers his feelings

The light outside begins to diminish by the time their laughter dies down and a silence falls over them. A silence they always dread, where they just stare at each other, their breath steadying and eyes cautiously questioning.

Garrett's gaze flickers toward his window, analyzing the impending nighttime. His brow furrows slightly as he silently wonders what will happen next.

Andrew knows Garrett wants him to stay. And he doesn't want to go.

He quickly checks his phone for the time, then the date. He doesn't have work tomorrow. So, clearing the nerves from his throat, he casually suggests staying for a movie.

The sparkle in Garrett's eyes makes Andrew's lips turn up and his heart ache. He watches Garrett's frenzied movements setting up the television, pulling his hoodie off and tossing it on the overnight bag he had packed just in case. Then he moves to the kitchen, where he knows all the snacks are, and gathers a small collection for the two of them to share. He doesn't even consider getting bowls, used to the accidental brushing of their fingers as they both absentmindedly reach for the same snack, as well as the slight intake of breath he hears every time.

There's always a sense of guilt when he's reminded of just how strongly Garrett loves him, despite the reassurance he was given so long ago when he finally got the courage to address these obvious feelings. _You're my friend above all else. If it truly doesn't bother you, I want to have you in any way I can._

These words, which visit every now and then, are currently bouncing around Andrew's head as the movie starts. He watches Garrett, eyes darting toward him between every lull between scenes. He sees his friend's steadily drooping eyes and another stab of guilt pierces him.

He knows Garrett's been losing sleep over him lately, staying awake to keep him company and send him cringy jokes as he's forced to edit for days on end. He knows Garrett's struggling to stay awake now, so he does what he's done the past few nights they've been together.

Garrett turns his head, hearing the gentle patting of Andrew's hands on his lap. With only a second of hesitation, he slides away from Andrew, to then lean his body over to rest his head atop Andrew's thighs.

Andrew's fingers automatically gravitate toward his hair, threading between the soft strands. He feels a tenseness in his stomach as he hears a pleased hum escape Garrett's lips, encompassed in a content sigh. Choosing to ignore it, he continues to run his fingers through Garrett's hair, gently scraping his scalp, until he hears the heavy, slow breaths of sleep.

Only then does he take the time to consider his feelings, having stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. He reflects on his changing feelings toward the man in his lap. He's afraid it's not real, this love that seems to grow with every passing day together. He's afraid he might be lying to himself, because he's afraid of disappointing Garrett.

But he knows he has time. Time to be sure before he decides to voice any of this. He thinks Garrett can tell there's been a shift, that he's known for a while, but is too kind to try to rush out a potentially false confession, and is used to biting his tongue. Andrew doesn't want to silence him anymore, but he's grateful for his patience. He tells himself that one day he'll have the courage, the certainty, to let Garrett in on his secret.

Still, his fingers are continuing their rhythmic stroking, even after the credits roll and black darkness falls upon the room. He knows he should wake Garrett up, send him to his bed so he can sleep on the couch. But he doesn't want to. It's selfish - God does he know that it's selfish - but he wants to stay with Garrett tonight. So he closes his eyes, rolling his head onto the back of the couch, and lets Garrett's gentle snores begin to lull him to sleep.

And as his fingers begin to slow their pace and then still, he thinks maybe tomorrow will be the day.


End file.
